The Known Truth
by Kaya Winn
Summary: Harry has gone to the dark side! Or has he? Secretes whirl through the air, what has Dumbledore done to incur Harry's wrath? Why did harry go to Voldemort of all people and whats with the attitude? It's better than it sounds. Honest.
1. Chapter 1

The Known Truth

Hey there Kaya here. This is my very first non slash fic so please for the love of all Read and review please I beg of you!

As another note I'm sorry if I upload the second chapter wrong i've never done it before, if someone could let me know how to do that?

I do not own harry potter and never have which really sucks because it's amazingly awesome!

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at privet Drive writing a letter with quick strokes of his pen frowning slightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this...no, he could easily believe it, what he couldn't believe where the events that had led him to this. He sighed lightly and shook his head, normally he would have written to Dumbledore, but he could no longer trust the old man.

Not after what Sirius had told him, right before being shoved into the veil. If he was being truly honest with himself he hadn't trusted Dumbledore for a long time before that, not since second year really. Harry sighed to himself shaking his head as he sealed the bit of parchment with wax and handed it to hedwig.

"Take this to Voldemort girl." he murmured softly to her smiling as she hooted softly and flapped her wings, clearly questioning his sanity. "i know, I don't like it anymore than you do." he said with a small sigh. "but as they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Go on now, and be careful!" she hooted softly and nipped his ear before taking off into the night air.

He sighed and smiled giving his wand a flick all of his things flying into his trunk. He didn't care that he wasn't of age, he would be gone before any owl from the ministry could even get there anyway. Though he doubted they'd send an owl now that Voldemort was truly back and in the open.

He wondered briefly if he shouldn't be concerned for his mental health actually hoping that the Dark Lord would show up. But it was better than the alternative. If Voldemort refused to take him in then harry would trade in all of his money for muggle cash and hide in the muggle world.

He headed down the stairs not even bothering to pause to glare at the muggles. The Dursleys cringed away from him, cowering in a corner clutching each other, glass spread across all of the floor. Harry had lost his temper and all in one instant every single glass object had shattered. Windows, light bulbs, plates, everything. Only Harry's glasses had been spared.

He swept out of the house his trunk in tow as he headed down the street to wait in the park where he'd promised. He sat on a swing staring up at the sky and counting the clouds like he'd used to do when he was younger. Hours passed and his cloud counting became star counting the moon hanging in the sky as if laughing at him.

He almost jumped when the crack, like a gun going off sounded close to him, Voldemort standing at the entrance of the park and striding towards him cautiously but not fearfully the red eyes staring dangerously at The Boy Who Lived, waiting for the trick or the ambush. To be honest Harry was surprised the man was alone.

"So you're really here." Voldemort stated simply and Harry's lip twitched, as if he was trying not to grin.

"Hello Tom." Harry stated softly, using the others first name just to annoy him. "i didn't think you'd actually come."

"The night if full of surprises." Voldemort stated just as simply as before watching harry through narrowed eyes.

"Have you agreed then?" harry asked still rocking back and forth on the swing not seeming to care at all that the Lord Voldemort was standing right next to him.

"What makes you think that I have even considered the offer? Perhaps I am simply here to kill you?"

"if that was the case Tom, I'd already be dead." harry stated simply those Avada Kedavra eyes turning to stare into crimson, the look in Harry's eyes made Voldemort's pulse quicken with excitement, those eyes where like his own. Cold, uncaring and entirely too willing to cause harm and harry smirked.

"you want to know what I'm up to after all." harry stated and Voldemort tipped his head back and laughed the sound sending a wave of nausea through the golden boy, but harry did not flinch or move in any way at all except to tilt his head to the side, as if curious.

"you are not so stupid as I had thought." Voldemort commented and Harry snorted shaking his head.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm cold and frankly you give me the creeps and make my scar ache." harry stated his voice bitter, cold and yet hopeful. "either answer my question, kill me or go away." harry glanced at the other, waiting for Voldemort to recover from his shock.

"i agree of course, to a degree." Voldemort admitted his head tilted to the side, watching the other closely. "it is not an opportunity that I could pass up. A chance to study you, learn you and perhaps win you over to my side of things." Voldemort smirked.

"But you don't trust me and theirs no way in hell your taking me on as a student until after your certain I'm not about to stab you when your back is turned." harry stated and Voldemort laughed again.

"in fact that is exactly it." the man agreed watching harry, vastly amused. "i will be leaving you with the Malfoy's until I am certain you can be trusted." Voldemort said holding his hand out to the other Crimson eyes never leaving emerald.

"lovely, I hate them almost as much as I hate you." harry admitted with a sarcastic good cheer. "were Apparating then?" he asked grabbing his trunk and looking around Little Whinging one last time. "Alright then, lets go before the police show up or those ministry puff bags or god forbid it be Dumbledore." Harry said grabbing the thin, cold, pale hand that was Voldemort.

Voldemort eyes narrowed slightly his hand gripping Harry's, harry cringing in disgust and pain alike, the hand was far too similar to a snakes and the pain was quite similar to being cruciod all over again. Voldemort smirked enjoying causing harry pain and disgust for a few seconds before they vanished with a crack reappearing just outside of the large manor that was the Malfoy home.

"i do have to wonder though." Voldemort stated suddenly, pausing in front of the door. "why you have suddenly turned against the old fool." Red eyes stared at harry startled as a dark, vicious grin appeared.

"He lied to me." harry stated simply. "he lied to me and everyone else and normally I would have let it slide." Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "but this lie, this lie will not go unpunished." Voldemort shivered, not in fear but in glee. Young Mr Potter sounded entirely too much like him.

"what did he lie about?" Voldemort asked curiously, Smirking, he knew most of Dumbledore's secretes but he was curious to know which one had Harry's hackles raised.

"that is between me and Dumbledore." harry stated simply, "are we going to do this or do you plan on abandoning me here?" harry asked watching Voldemort with suspicious eyes the man laughing again striding up to the house and ringing the doorbell.

The door snapped open lord Malfoy's stern expression turning to shock as he looked from harry to the Dark lord and back again harry sighing and rolling his eyes. He had expected that at least. Malfoy seamed too startled to do anything and he only moved when Voldemort cleared his throat.

", Come in my lord, Mr...Potter." Lucius said his eyes flicking from one person to the other. Voldemort led harry into the room and into a sitting room.

"You will wait here." Voldemort stated simply. "Draco will join you soon."

"To keep an eye on me." Harry agreed amiably. "I'll just take a nap until then." he decided curling up into a chair and promptly falling asleep.

"Well that's interesting." Lucius murmured. "is he really..."

"oh yes, that is really harry potter. I've checked his magic."

"what douse he want!?" Lucius asked startled and Voldemort handed him the letter harry had written. "Training? And in return he'll... you cant honestly believe him?" Lucius asked startled cringing when the other glared at him.

"Not entirely, no." Voldemort admitted Draco and Narcissa staring wide eyed at him. "that is why I have brought him here."

"You want us to keep an eye on him." Draco stated quietly and The Dark Lord nodded.

"Closely. I can't read his thoughts like I have been before, his occlumency has improved dramatically since last year. And he's proven several times to be a pain in my side."

"so your worried harry is just getting close so he can stab you in the back later." Narcissa said her lips pursing and Voldemort nodded.

"Draco, you and Blaise go and greet our guest." Lucius ordered waving a hand both boys nodding, Blaise coming out of his hidey hole without even a sheepish look.

"Yes sir." they chorused heading down the hall.

"Something tells me potters up to something big." Draco murmured.

"Something tells me, this is going to be an interesting year." Blaise agreed quiet

Draco and Blaise slid silently into the room and found themselves staring at harry for a long moment. Draco was in shock, not only was harry sleeping in the house of his school enemy and several death eaters but he looked entirely too peaceful doing it.

"Draco is it just me or douse he look..thinner?" Blaise asked quietly Draco blinking. It was hard to tell under all that baggy cloths but harry did seam unnaturally skinny, he was also unusually pale his fingers twitching in a dream a soft sort of smile spread on his lips.

"He looks sort of sick too." Blaise murmured taking a hesitant step towards harry setting a hand to the others forehead, cautiously, fully aware that harry could wake up and would probably start cursing them just out of reflex.

"if he has a fever it's a small one." Blaise admitted pulling away as Harry shifted. "you wake him up."

"Why should I have to?" Draco demanded scowling and Blaise smirked.

"it's your house." Blaise said smirking and Draco fixed him with a glare gripping his wand as he prodded harry.

"Hey, Potter..." he jumped when harry shot straight up in the chair.

"i wasn't sleeping, I was paying attention honest. Just resting my eyes..." he blinked dumbly at Draco after a few seconds then relaxed back into the chair. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing potter?" Draco demanded his eyes narrowed and Harry sighed a bit.

"sleeping, or trying to." harry stated fixing Draco with an amused yet annoyed green eyes the blond shivering a bit.

"that's my chair potter." Draco bit out restraining himself from attacking the brunette, and only the fact that Voldemort had brought him kept Draco's temper in check. Harry blinked looked down at the chair back up at Draco and lifted an eyebrow, got up, and then moved over onto the couch curling up again.

"better?" harry asked his eyes closing again and Blaise laughed slapping Draco on the back.

"I think you lost that round Draco." Blaise stated simply flopping down next to harry who didn't even twitch. It looked for all the world that harry was asleep again. Draco and Blaise stared at him for a long silent moment jumping when harry sighed.

"ask if your going to ask." he growled Draco and Blaise glancing at each other.

"we where just wondering what the deal you made was." Blaise admitted watching harry who yawned.

"that is between me and Tom." Harry stated simply. "either of you play games?" harry asked opening his eyes again and Draco and Blaise shot each other a look before smirking.

"We play poker." they chorused. "wizard style of course." Blaise finished Harry laughing as he sat up.

"Excellent, I love the joker." he admitted. "we betting?"

"Five Knut minimum." Draco agreed both Blaise and Draco lifting small money bags harry laughing as he dug into his trunk for his own money. Harry grabbed the cards from his own trunk and grinned at them.

"Ready?" harry asked handing the cards to Draco the queen screaming at Draco when he put his thumb over her face Blaise snorting as Draco scowled at her and started passing out the cards.

* * *

and there's the first chapter.^^ don't worry, you'll find out what harry wanted with the Dark Lord in the next chapter. I couldn't reveal it ALL after all muahahaha. I'll try not to do cliff hangers because, well. Cliff hangers are delectably evil. Oh who am I kidding I already have one or two planned just to drive you crazy.

You know you love it.

Unlike my other fics this one really has no romance in it at all, I know that's my thing but I couldn't work it in.

READ AND REVIEW!!! I mean it now!


	2. Chapter 2

The Known Truth

Ch 2

So here it is, Ch 2. I hope you like it because I worked long and hard on this. It took me a long time. Ok so it didn't really at all... nope I just thought you might appreciate it more if I told you that. Did it work? No? Ah well that's alright

I do not own any harry potter anything. Shame.

* * *

Lucius passed Voldemort a cup of strong tea shaking his head as he looked over Harry's letter yet again.

"i just don't understand, is the boy gone crazy?" Lucius murmured to himself scowling slightly. "there's no way he could pull that off!"

"actually." Voldemort stated suddenly stirring sugar into his tea. "he is very capable of it. The question is, is he going to be able to." Narcissa nodded sipping on her own tea as she accepted the letter reading it aloud almost to herself.

"dear Tom... I find myself in great distress and in need of help dealing with 'the old fool'. Dumbledore has been leading me by the nose for a long time now and I am growing weary of it. I ask you for your help, I need training both magical and muggle and in return, after wringing the truth from the bearded idiot I will kill him and clear the way for you to do as you wish.."she read leaving out the unimportant parts.

"the lads gone loony." Lucius mumbled and Voldemort smirked.

"Actually it's a very good plan." Voldemort stated simply Lucius blinking. "think about it Lucius, use that brain of yours."

"... Harry's using this as an opportunity to get close to you, to learn about you, strengths and weaknesses while he gets stronger and trains learning everything he can before trying to kill you. Dumbledore is probably just a little side note." Lucius guessed.

"Or Dumbledore is what this whole thing about. Listen to the end of this letter again. "Dumbledore has been leading me by the nose for a long time... after wringing the truth from him... It sounds as if Dumbledore has hidden something from harry and harry is retaliating" Narcissa stated suddenly.

"your right... harry is using this whole thing to his advantage, getting back at Dumbledore and killing you off...smart little bastard." Lucius said looking amused Voldemort lifting an eyebrow.

"go and set harry up in sleeping quarters." Voldemort said glancing at the clock. "it is late and Nagini needs her feeding and Harry should be getting some rest." Lucius nodded and headed out the door, leaving it open so Nagini could slither in if she wanted before moving to fetch his newest ward.

"..SON OF A BITCH!" that was Draco's voice. "GETTING YOUR DAMN CARDS TO CHEAT FOR YOU!" sounds like Blaise was in trouble again. Lucius opened the door and was startled to see it was not Blaise Draco was yelling at, but a laughing his ass off harry.

"Draco, is that any way to treat a guest?" Lucius demanded rather coolly and Draco shut up and paled before a red tint came to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry potter, I acted rashly." Draco said reluctantly Harry smirking.

"You usually do." he admitted getting to his feet and picking up his cards, handling them delicately the queens cooing at him Lucius fighting not to laugh. "But considering our history I'm relatively shocked that were not trying to kill each other." he admitted Blaise laughing.

"i would have if it hadn't been for The Dark Lord." Draco admitted glaring at the grinning harry who turned, completely ignoring Draco to face Lucius.

"Are you and your lord done picking through my motives then? You could have just asked me you know. By the way it's probably the one you figured out." harry said with a shrug Lucius glancing at his son before staring at harry.

"and which one would that be?" Lucius asked and harry smirked.

"the one where I'm using my rather justified anger at Dumbledore to get close to Tom to learn his weaknesses before using the knowledge I've gotten from Tom to kill both him and Dumbledore at my pleasure." harry stated simply. "you don't need to worry that's exactly what I intend to do." harry smirked. "though I wont kill tom for many years yet."

"why is that?" Lucius asked startled and harry smirked tapping his nose.

"that's a secrete Lord Malfoy." harry stated simply before fighting back a yawn.

"Come, I have had a house elf set up a guest room for you." Lucius stated. "Draco, Blaise you should find your beds as well. It's very late."

"Yes sir." they chorused scooping up their money and heading down the hallway. Lucius led the way showing harry into a rich room full of dark mahogany and amber shades, the room was bright, cheary and rather homey. Harry disliked it almost immediately but said nothing s he looked out the large window that almost took up the hole side of the wall to let in the light of the sun and moon.

"I'm sorry about this." Harry said suddenly Lucius tensing. "i hadn't expected to be dumped on someone. I had been planning on finding a hotel or camping out but yet Again Tom threw off my plans. He's good at that you know." Lucius tried not to grin as harry ran his fingers over the four poster queen sized bed.

"I know this is uncomfortable for you Mr Potter." Lucius stated simply pausing. "i am throwing a dinner party on Thursday if you'd like to att..."

"No offense Lord Malfoy." harry said his voice suddenly cold. "But if I don't have what I want in a week, then I will get what I want on my own." Lucius was startled. He hadn't known harry could sound so deadly and serious. He hadn't known any child, teenager could sound that way.

"i. I see." Lucius said saving face and recollecting himself quickly. "have a good night Mr Potter." he said bowing Harry flashing him a grateful smiled.

"You as well lord Malfoy." harry said as Lucius closed the door and let out a soft little breath quickly rejoining his wife and his lord in the kitchen.

"You, have a week." Lucius stated when he caught sight of his lord the mans red eyes flashing dangerously. "that's what potter said, if you don't give him what he wants in a week then he will get it somewhere else."

"Cheeky little boy he is." Voldemort hissed looking rather amused as he relaxed into his chair.

"He also outright admitted to be using his anger at Dumbledore to get close to you. But, he also said he wasn't going to kill you for many years. He didn't elaborate why and I don't think we should trust that." Voldemort nodded and then smirked.

"Offer him fencing lessons." Voldemort stated standing. "it is very late and I need my rest." Voldemort stated as he stood. "i will be back again later, remember to keep a close eye on him and monitor his mail when it's possible." Lucius nodded and Voldemort smirked. "goodnight Lucius."

"good night Sir."

the night was still and calm, silent save for the sounds of random house elves cleaning. A sudden deep throb of magic, very powerful magic jerked awake all the inhabitants of the house Draco falling out of his bed with a dull thud Lucius gripping his wand as he prepared to defend himself.

There was a second throb or pure magic and then the night was still again the house quivering in it's fear before settling back down to sleep not even sure why it had woken in the first place the house elves crawling out of their hiding places and Draco resuming his sleep on the floor where he had fallen. Blaise however stood and padded down the hall to stand in front of Harry's door, tasting the magic still lingering around it before heading back to bed himself.

The day started at seven as it always did, Lucius and Narcissa going to work and Draco and Blaise eating breakfast silently watching the snow white hedwig swoop into Harry's bedroom from the yard. They began to worry however when no sound at all came from Harry's bedroom and finally at noon the two Slytherins found themselves standing outside of Harry's door.

"You do it Blaise. I had to yesterday."

"You are such a coward." Blaise taunted though made no move for the door himself.

"You felt how deep that magic was last night, I'm afraid potters cursed the door or something."

"Were not sure it was potter."Blaise retorted though he knew for a fact harry was responsible for the disturbance last night. They stared at the door for another ten minutes then Draco strode forward and rapped on the door.

"Go Away." harry yelled making Draco cringe. The pure venom in the others voice was almost as frightening as The Dark Lord, or, dare Draco say it, more so. "I'm not cooking, or cleaning, or washing or gardening for you muggle asses anymore so why don't you g jump off a bridge and save me the trouble eh Aunt Petunia?" harry demanded Draco gulping.

"i.. It's not Petunia it's Draco... Do you want some lunch?" he offered hesitantly, there where long seconds of silence and Draco was almost afraid Blaise could hear his heart thudding in fear. Both boys jumped when the door cracked open and they had to stare.

Harry looked exhausted and sick, he was impossibly pale and he had deep bags under his eyes. He looked frail as if just the act of standing was hard and he was leaning on the dresser next to the door a bit. They glanced past him and gaped again.

Intead of being homey as the room had once looked it now was dark and imposing. A thick blanket hung over the window blocking the light and the mahogany seamed to be mocking now instead of friendly. The thick carpet had been removed and so had the bed and Draco had to wonder where potter had put them.

There was a thick wad of blankets and cloths set into an empty corner like a nest and it wasn't hard for the two to realize that that was where harry had slept last night. There was only a single candle in the room to shed light.

"Do I have to get dressed?" harry asked looking down at his overly baggy muggle cloths Draco's mouth gaping open for a moment at the question.

"Er. No, not with how unwell you look I guess we can overlook it." Draco decided Blaise gaping at the room and harry chuckled.

"I'll change it back before I leave." he promised coughing slightly into his hand and wincing rubbing his chest as he stepped out of the room following Blaise and Draco to the kitchen.

"What is the masters be wanting?" a house elf peeped at Harry's elbow and harry smiled.

"A small fruit salad?" he asked hopefully settling into a chair Blaise ordering a hamburger and Draco a chicken sandwich. The food was served almost immediately Harry wincing when a house elf burst into pleased sobs when harry said 'thank you'. Draco and Blaise stared at him for long silent moments as they ate and finally.

"Potter are you alright? Your pale and skinny and you look like your close to death."

"Muggles do that to a person." Harry said gruffly picking at his salad as he had been since he'd gotten it. Not even really eating, more pushing it around his plate.

"That's right, you live with muggles don't you. Do they..."

"I DID live with muggles, I don't anymore and never will again." harry snapped Blaise and Draco jumping, startled. The outburst seamed to have tired harry out because he laid his head down onto the table with a sigh looking ready to fall asleep again.

Blaise and Draco shared worried looks before focusing on harry again, the fruit salad had magically vanished with a house elf and Draco couldn't be sure how much harry had actually eaten not that it really mattered.

"Hey, before I forget, my father asked me to invite you into my Fencing lessons." Draco stated nibbling on a cherry and harry lifted his head and blinked at Draco.

"Fencing?...Isn't that a muggle sport?" he asked and Draco sighed.

"My fathers idea. 'someday your going to find yourself in a situation where you can't get to your wand or are unable to use magic and you had best be prepared to defend yourself. What will you do when that happens?' a load of crap if you ask me.

"Draco had to run laps for two hours because he told Lord Malfoy that he would throw rocks at them" Blaise said smirking as harry laughed.

"yeah alright, I could do to learn some fencing." Harry agreed. "not today. I'm too tired."

"You look like hell." Blaise pointed out and harry snorted.

"Magic backlash." Harry explained. "i lost my temper and shattered all the glass in the muggles house." he explained both Draco and Blaise lifting their eyebrows in surprise.

"All of it?" Draco asked wide eyed. "And the ministry didn't do anything?" this set harry off into another round of cynical laughter.

"They don't dare to try and punish me for fear I'll call them out. You see after fourth year they tried their damnedest to get me to shut up. I believe you helped didn't you?" harry asked flashing Draco an amused smirk.

"oh yes, and that umbridge bitch tried just as hard. They punish me and I go to the papers with exactly what the damn government was doing." harry explained Draco and Blaise stared at harry wide eyed as the brunette stumbled to his feet with a small groan and stretching.

"I'm going back to sleep." harry stated heading out of the kitchen Draco and Blaise sharing looks again.

"You don't get magic backlash from an anger fit." Draco muttered softly and Blaise nodded.

"Harry's hiding something. He did serious magic last night, I can still 'taste' the lingering power." Blaise stated wrinkling his nose slightly. "But I cant tell what kind he did."

"i suppose we'll find out eventually." Draco agreed nodding watching harry as the boy slid back into his room.

"Should we tell your father?" Blaise asked his head tilted slightly.

No, not just yet. Lets find out what he did first." Draco stated with a nod and Blaise chuckled.

* * *

And that's the chapter. i hope you like it i stayed up until one o clock typing it!

of course i am always up until about one thirty anyway...

please read and reveiw and tune in next time for another exciting episode...chapter...you know what i mean.


	3. Chapter 3

The Know Truth

CH 3

Hey there Kaya here, Welcome to Chapter three where you find out why Harry suddenly hates Dumbledore! Ooh it's a DOOZY too I just KNOW your gonna hate me for it, muahahahahahaha

I hope you enjoy the newest Addition to the story. Read well^^

I do not own any harry potter anything, except two blankets and all seven books.^^(ima freak and proud of it!XDD)

* * *

Harry didn't come out of his room until dawn the next day slipping out of the Den, for it was no longer really a room, stretching dressed in simple robes his avada kedevra eyes looking around for any signs of life. He headed into the kitchen for another fruit salad grinning as now all the elves burst into happy tears when he said thank you.

He took the salad with him as he started wandering around the mansion as he nibbled on the fruit simply exploring the Malfoy manor Hedwig on his shoulder as he poked around the rooms and hallways finding random things and not really seaming to care that eyes followed him wherever he went.

It was obvious that the Malfoy's had told the house elves to watch him, and Lucius seamed to know harry would know so the elves watched him openly not even trying to hide. He handed the empty bowl to an elf who bowed and vanished with a crack and harry blinked finding himself in a large library.

Books lined the walls and scrolls filled random shelves and harry smirked a bit looking around slightly awed, he left the library with the roaring fire and the plushy chairs and found himself in a broom closet, then a room full of little beds for the house elves. He left that room and ran straight into Lucius.

"Sorry Lord Malfoy." harry said smiling a bit. "i think I've gotten myself lost." he had been trying to get back to the kitchen.

"Having a look around you mean." Lucius stated looking amused and harry laughed.

"having a look around yes but I was trying to get back to the kitchen after I left the library." harry explained clicking his tongue. "my directional sense doesn't do good for anything but quidditch really." Lucius chuckled and nodded turning.

"Well follow me then, I'll take you back to the kitchen." Lucius said again trying not to laugh. Harry's good cheer was infectious. They entered the kitchen just at the same time as Narcissa and Draco and Blaise and harry smiled at them. "Good morning Lady Malfoy, Blaise, lord and lady Malfoy's brat." Blaise was startled into laughter and so was Lucius.

Draco's eye twitched as they sat down for lunch harry ordering a light salad Draco glaring at him finding potter unusually chummy. In fact almost friendly as if Draco was a friend instead of a hated enemy. It made Draco uneasy. The food came and Harry nibbled at his salad the able awkwardly silent.

"Are all your dinners so quiet?" harry asked suddenly examining a crouton the Malfoy's blushing a bit.

"well, no, not usually." Narcissa admitted in a mumble and Harry nodded finishing his salad and poking a cucumber around. He didn't like cucumbers.

"Would you like another Salad?" Lucius asked his head tilted. "something a little more filling maybe?" Harry blinked a bit startled before smiling.

"No, this is fine thanks. I haven't been able t eat so much in months," he admitted.

"Your family is horrid, isn't it potter?" Blaise asked quietly and Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"The muggles that Raised me are horrid." he snapped. "my family where wizards...ARE wizards, and I'll show any person who says otherwise how wrong they are!" harry snapped Draco and Blaise cringing away from Harry's wrath.

"Easy, we didn't mean that." Blaise said quickly. "it's just that your so skinny and you have bruises on your arms..." harry glanced down and yanked his robes back into place shooting another glare at Blaise and Lucius figured it was time for a topic change.

"Are you interested in taking Fencing Lessons Mr potter?" Lucius asked and harry jerked, startled.

"Oh, yes, sure." Harry agreed going back to poking at his cucumber. "I'm sorry, I have anger issues..." well not really only when certain topics where brought up.

"we couldn't tell." Draco said softly smirking as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna beat you with your own broomstick." harry stated just as lightly sounding almost friendly as he said it and Blaise laughed again.

"Draco has lessons after lunch, why don't you join him?" Lucius offered and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Alright, just don't expect him back without a hex or two for laughing at me." harry said sipping on a glass of water.

"What makes you think I'm going to laugh at you?" Draco demanded and Harry snickered.

"because I laugh at me. I'm horridly clumsy and muggle sports and I don't exactly get along." he explained watching Draco with those vibrant green eyes.

"Mr Potter..."

"Please, just call me Harry. Mr Potter makes you sound like Snape...no offense." Blaise was laughing again and Lucius hid a grin coughing.

"Alright...harry, I was wondering. Why the sudden change in attitude. Three months ago you hated my son and I and where destined to be the worlds 'hero'. What changed?" harry sighed a little and started shredding a lettuce leaf.

"Three months ago, I and some of my friends where led into the Department of secretes." Harry stated. "you where there, Tom was there, everyone was there. During the larger battle Sirius black, my godfather pulled me aside and whispered something in my ear." harry admitted. "i never found out more as afterwords he was shoved into the Veil." Narcissa gulped a bit watching harry, the boy still shredding that lettuce leaf.

"what he told me was...horrifying at first, shocking, disgusting. But after a while it began to make sense and I started digging and found out that Dumbledore has been using me, using the potters for his own personal gain." Harry's eyes narrowed. "and I don't intend to let him get away with it."

"What did he say?" Blaise asked quietly, nervously and Harry's gaze snapped to meet Blaise's.

"That, is between me, Sirius and Dumbledore." he stated simply Blaise gulping and nodding.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Blaise said softly harry turning his attention back to the lettuce leaf.

"so, er. Shall we go then?" Draco asked nervously. "The Professor will be waiting..." harry grinned and nodded standing up and abandoning his lettuce leaf and cucumbers to follow Draco Lucius and Blaise blowing relieved sighs.

"is it just me or is he scary?" Blaise muttered Lucius chuckling.

"It's not just you." he admitted watching harry lead the way to a door, opening it into a gym. A large gym.

"You live in a school." Harry complained and Draco laughed leading the way into the room an older, but fit man, waiting for them.

"Ah, a new student." the man said grinning. "i am Professor Snapfire." he said grinning. "lets see what you can do." he tossed harry am long slender sword fencing..thingy (hey I dunno nothing about Fencing! I just thought it would be cool, stop judging me!!!)

00000000

three hours later found harry on the floor laying on his back panting. He'd managed to trip over himself at least a dozen times, stab himself with his own sword four times, had somehow managed to cut himself even though the swords where not sharp or even real, and had somehow managed to punch himself in the eye. Yes, Draco was having a very hard time not laughing.

"Three straight hours." the professor muttered panting. "such endurance!" harry chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I run a lot." he explained, no need to mention that it was usually to escape his cousin, or in some cases taunt the fat ass. Harry got to his feet with Draco's help leaning against the blond dramatically."I'm dyyyyiiing I'm sooo tiiiired." no need to tell you about the severely annoyed look on Draco's face right then.

"Get, Off, Me." Draco demanded through gritted teeth and harry laughed a bit before pausing.

"Hey Draco, why is Blaise here anyway?" Harry asked suddenly Draco jumping at the use of his first name.

"Oh, well his parents where sent to Azakaban after they where caught at the ministry and they died." harry felt rather guilty all of a sudden. "But Blaise knew it was going to happen. Really he feels rather relieved to be honest." guilt dissolved.

"I wish I had known my parents." harry admitted softly Draco blinking startled. "even if they weren't really my parents." he murmured almost as if he'd forgotten Draco was there.

"What was that?" Draco asked startled. "what do you mean?"

"Nothing." Harry said jumping slightly. "just forget it... I'll be in my room." harry said stalking away biting his lip looking close to tears as he vanished into his room and into the joined bathroom to take a shower. He needed one after the beating he'd taken.

Harry slid out of the shower with a soft sort of sigh grinning as his hair fell neatly into place, it had never done that before, and harry hadn't even needed to brush it. He stepped out of the bathroom and yelped diving back into the bathroom when he spotted Blaise on his bed.

"What the hell!?" harry demanded grabbing a towel. "Don't you people knock!?"

"i did knock." Blaise stated simply watching harry as the brunette glared at the yet again uncovered window.

"Well I didn't hear you, get out!" harry ordered and Blaise laughed as harry recovered the window with a flick of his wand finding the dim lighting and the darkness much more to his tastes.

"No." he stated simply. "Not until you tell me whats wrong." Blaise ordered giving his wand a flick the room lighting up again by a large glowing sphere above their heads and harry growled.

"Who the hell says anything's wrong!?" he demanded and Blaise laughed again.

"if nothings wrong then why are you so defensive?" Blaise demanded back and harry fell silent before sliding out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his hips. Blaise's eyes widened as he took in harry, all of harry.

Harry was so skinny that you could actually count his ribs, his body was covered in marks and scars, several of the scars looked as if they should have gotten stitches, but they never had. Harry's tan was slowly dissipating, probably from being inside all day.

"No one comments on that?" Blaise asked softly and Harry shook his head.

"No one knows." he admitted. "i shower alone and change behind the curtains on my bed. " he blinked as Blaise nodded.

"I do that too." he admitted turning to face his back to harry and lifting his shirt to show four long ragged marks down his back.

"Claws?" harry asked startled and Blaise nodded.

"Werewolf." Blaise stated simply Harry making a face.

"Don't blame you for hiding that." harry agreed pulling on his robes over his head.

"So whats eating you harry?" Blaise asked again and Harry sighed.

"Persistent aren't you?" he demanded Blaise smirking.

"When I want to be, stop changing the subject." harry sighed again and yanked on a pair of boxers.

"Have you ever...been expected to be a certain way, because of your parents, and then you later find out that everything you have ever been told, was a lie?" Blaise's eyes widened. What was harry going on about?

"i don't follow." Blaise admitted, though he thought that he did. He had a bad feeling he was about to have a terrible shock.

"My parents, are not Lily and James Potter." harry stated simply Blaise's mouth Dropping open. "That is what my god father whispered to me, that is what Dumbledore lied to be about." Harry glanced back at Blaise. "You look like a fish." he stated simply Blaise's Jaw closing so fast you could hear his teeth click together.

"Jesus potter... harry, do you know, who your real parents are?" he asked carefully harry nodding.

"I know who my dad is yes." harry admitted. "and no I'm not going to tell you, he doesn't know. Thinks I'm dead. Dumbledore took me from my mother before I was even fully born. I don't know how he got away with it but I intend to find out."

"Are you telling me that the headmaster..."

"Kidnapped me. Yes." harry admitted nodding staring at himself in the mirror feeling the quickly growing locks.

"So that's why your here?" Blaise asked Harry grinning.

"I'm going to train as much as I can. Force the truth out of Dumbledore...talk to my father, tell him the truth..."

"And then?" Blaise asked slightly nervous about the answer.

"Well, that depends really, on what Dumbledore has to say... I have one more month to train, or a year maybe, depending on if I decide to skip Hogwarts this year. I will train, with or without Toms help."

"Why do you call him Tom?" Blaise asked suddenly and harry grinned wryly.

"Because it reminds him, and me of his origins." Harry stated simply. "it's shocking, scary really how similar we are." harry said after a long moment of silence. "i used to hate it and myself for it but now, I feel as if I can understand him just a little for it." harry admitted flopping onto the bed. "all this thinking is giving me a headache." he said with a sigh Blaise chuckling.

They chattered for a while, biding their time, harry going to bed early, skipping dinner and Blaise heading for the kitchen his head whirling with information. Harry wasn't a potter, good lord the implications of that sentence alone. Well, he would have to tell Draco and Lord Malfoy, it was too much information to keep to himself. He slid into the kitchen and began his report.

Draco and Lord and Lady Malfoy stared at Blaise for long silent moments after he had finished explaining that harry potter wasn't at all harry potter. It was rather hard o absorb. They had known Dumbledore could sink low during times of desperation but stealing a baby! That was cold.

"so, then who IS Harry's family then?" Lucius asked and Blaise sighed.

"i have no idea. Harry didn't say and I didn't dare ask." Blaise admitted. "but those muggles that he lived with seriously deserve a beating!" they blinked at him startled, Blaise was almost always calm. He settled down into a chair quickly describing the state that harry was in.

"Injuries like that, that means years of abuse not months." Narcissa said her lips pursing. "i find it hard to believe Dumbledore would let that go unpunished."

"Somehow I doubt the Headmaster knows." Draco admitted. "hell I don't even think that Granger girl or the Weasly boy knows and their his best friends. No Harry has always been the sort to suffer in silence." three pairs of eyes stared at him.

"i watched him, looking for buttons to press. You can learn a lot about a person just by watching them." three pairs of eyes did not look convinced and Draco scowled at them. "It's late." he stated suddenly. "Shouldn't we be going to bed?" three pairs of eyes watched him leave very amused. Blaise followed after Draco lowering his voice to a whisper.

"We should ask po..Harry what he was up to that first night." he muttered to Draco who nodded.

"Tomorrow." Draco agreed. "it's too late now."

"Alright, have a good night Draco."

"You too Blaise."

* * *

there it is just for you^^

I feel as if I should warn you about the next chapter. But then, I wouldn't have as much fun. Hmm.... decisions decisions. Oh well, you'll find out soon enough I suppose.

Please read and review^^


	4. Chapter 4

The Known Truth

CH 4

Welcome to chapter four where Harry's master plan is revealed and the ending is less then desirable. You can hate me for it later.

I do not own harry potter, shame, I could do so much if I did. Oh well.

* * *

Harry was up with the Dawn again, though this time he did not leave his room. He was getting paler though seemed to be increasing in strength, as if going pale was good fro him. It was strange. Harry sat up and shimmied free of his 'nest' and stretched,

"Lets do something constructive today." he mumbled to himself as he began what looked like an old and well used exercise regime. Sit up crunches, pushups, pull ups and various other exercises to get his blood pumping. He grinned as he settled into a stance beginning a long hand to hand pattern. Kicking, punching in random orders as if fighting invisible enemies.

Once he had a layer of sweat coating his body he pulled out two long knives, no, blades really. Throwing daggers. He added these into the punching and kicking pattern adding stabs and swipes now as well, panting slightly and turning as the door opened the blade flying from his hand to fly through the air sinking deep into the wood next to a now very terrified Draco.

"Jesus fuck Draco you scared the Shit out of me!" harry complained a hand to his heart. "don't you knock!" harry demanded crossing his arms looking annoyed.

"you threw a knife at me and YOUR having a heart attack!?" Draco demanded his mouth agape and Harry laughed.

"Good point, sorry I'm a little high strung today."

"only a little?" Draco taunted yanking the blade out of the wall and examining it. "how did you do that anyway?"

"Years of practice." Harry admitted snatching the blade back up. And setting it almost lovingly back into it's box. "a friend taught me."

"Who the hell would teach a fifteen year old kid how to throw a knife?"

"i was thirteen actually and I can fight with them too. He's a Forest Elf." Draco gaped at harry for a long moment. Forest Elves where well known for their secrecy and hatred of wizards and man kind alike because of the destruction of their forests. That harry had even seen one let alone knew one was amazing.

"You know a forest elf!?" Draco demanded and harry laughed.

"i know a whole tribe." harry stated simply with a smirk.

"Your a very surprising person potter you know that?" he demanded crossing his arms and Harry snorted. "The house elves said you haven't eaten today, their worried." Draco said looking harry over. "I'm worried." harry sighed a little.

"You don't need to be." Harry said smiling a bit. " I cant eat sometimes in the mornings." he explained yanking on his shoes. "or I'll get sick. I know I'm skinny beyond all belief but I'm not about to die of starvation. If I was gonna kill myself I'd pick a quicker way." Draco rolled his eyes but nodded then smirked.

"Nice black eye." he stated and Harry glared at him.

"So I punched myself in the eye! Who hasn't!" he complained as he stood cracking his shoulder then his fingers.

"of course of course." Draco said snickering. "Father wants to speak to you." Draco stated simply and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where is he."

"In the library." Draco said. "I'll show you the way." harry nodded and they set off before Draco paused his head tilted. Harry was taller by, a lot and his hair had grown as well and hung in neat waves around his face and he was paler again.

"what?" harry demanded scowling.

"Nothing you just look different..." Draco said frowning and Harry snorted.

"I'm fifteen Draco, I think I should be able to experiment with my looks."

"i think it has to do with the magic you did your first night here."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to ask." harry admitted laughing. "and your right, it douse have to do with my new looks."

"what the hell kind of magic where you doing potter?" Draco demanded his voice a growl and harry smirked.

"Blood magic." harry stated simply Draco's mouth dropping open. Very few people even knew about blood magic let alone how to use it and it was considered the darkest of arts. Not only that but the vast amounts of energy it took to use a blood spell was, well people had been known to end up dead.

"Draco you look like a fish." Harry commented and Draco shook his head.

"You scare me sometimes." Draco muttered under his breath leading the way to the library before vanishing to talk to Blaise, he didn't even waste any time he just told Blaise what harry had told him and now it was Blaise's turn to look like a fish.

"i didn't know anyone our age could even try blood magic let alone survive it!" Blaise choked out.

"i know, Harry is one powerful wizard. I think he really could kill Dumbledore if he wanted to. Now even, without the training he has the stamina and the power for it." Draco stated with a shiver.

"maybe. But it makes you wonder just how long he's been training for." Blaise stated.

"Somehow I think it's about three years. He told me he's been learning knife play since he was thirteen. Who knows what else he's picked up." Draco shook his head. "it makes you wonder why he's been training."

"one would think that's obvious Draco." Blaise stated simply Draco snorting.

"do you really think he's going to all this effort just to fight The Dark Lord? No, that might be part of it but there are other reasons too I'm sure of it."

"You could be right." Blaise agreed licking his lips nervously. "i think it's time we told your father."

"i think your right."

MEANWHILE

Harry strode through the books lightly brushing the covers with his fingers looking them over. There where so many, most where about the witch burnings and other wizard persecutions but harry had looked that up himself years ago.

"Impressive isn't it?" Lucius asked from behind harry who yelped and spun around a hand to his heart.

"Don't you people make noise when you walk!?" he demanded grumpily Lucius chuckling.

"sorry, perhaps next time I should wear bells like a cat." he agreed Harry staring at him for a moment then laughing.

"You just made a joke!" he said grinning."i didn't know that you could."

"Don't spread it around or my name would be slandered." Lucius joked again motioning for harry to sit. Harry settled cat like into a plushy arm chair curling his legs under himself. "there are several things I need to address." Lucius admitted. "the first being, are you going to do anything about the muggles?" Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Lucius cautiously thinking a bit before he answered.

"No." harry decided. "their not worth the effort, if you want to deal with them your more than welcome to but I am not going to bother." Harry decided with a shrug Lucius looking startled before he nodded.

"Alright." he agreed scribbling something down onto a piece of parchment. "Where are you going to live?" he asked actually sounding concerned and Harry laughed.

"that all depends on if Voldemort decides to take me in as a student or not. If he douse I'll find a nice little house, or maybe I'll just rent a room somewhere or live where he tells me to live. If he doesn't, well I'll trade my wizards money in for muggle and move somewhere, America maybe, or to Russia."

"what if the ministry gets involved? Or Dumbledore?"

"The ministry isn't about to bother me Lord Malfoy, I have far too much Dirt on them. As for Dumbledore he wont have much to do with me once I stick my foot in and start declaring my own little part in this war." Lucius's eyebrow raised, startled.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked startled and Harry laughed.

"i mean, that I am starting a new side to this two headed war. Both Tom and Dumbledore have good idea's but they are also very, very wrong in many others. Their blinded by their hatred, I am not. I can use this to my advantage in more ways than one." he admitted smirking. "I'm not so politically stupid as everyone thinks."

"And that's why your going to let tom live." Lucius whispered, shocked and Harry smirked and nodded.

"Dumbledore falls and they will only have me to save them, most people listen to me more than Dumbledore anyway." Lucius was having a heart attack, he was certain of it. This fifteen year old child had two of the greatest wizards of all wizard kind wrapped around his fingers, making them dance like a child with a puppet. It was amazing.

"why are you telling me all of this?" Lucius finally managed to ask and harry smirked.

"So you'll tell tom mostly." he admitted running his nails along the upholstery tapping it slightly. "after all he's not much use to me, nor I to him if I keep him in the dark." well that was true enough Lucius decided nodding.

"you harry, are a sly little child."

"i haven't been a child in years Lord Malfoy." harry stated simply and Lucius did not doubt him in the least. Harry had a way with words and his attitude was remarkably charismatic. Lucius could almost bet that the wizard world would do as he said even if harry was ordering them all to commit murder upon any wizard they saw.

"Well for what it's worth, if you ever need a place to stay your welcome within Malfoy Manor." Lucius decided almost cursing himself relaxing when harry looked startled.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy." Harry said smiling Lucius chuckling.

"Call me Lucius, please." he said smiling. "i know important friends when I see them." he decided with a laugh. "unfortunately I have to go, My Lord is waiting for me." he said with a smile standing and Harry laughed.

"Ans no doubt Draco and Professor Snapfire is waiting for me." Harry admitted looking at all the books one last time.

"Your more then welcome to borrow the books Harry, so long as your careful with them." harry beamed and bowed to Lucius.

"Thank you." he said smiling as he raced off to join Draco in the Gym. "Wheres the Professor?" harry asked startled.

"Sick." Draco said with a sigh. "So it's just us today. Try not to damage yourself huh?"

"Says the kid who almost pissed his pants this morning." Harry said rolling his eyes ignoring the steady ache in his scar, he'd had it since that morning and brushed it off as a headache. T

hey started their sets Harry stumbling as he parried Draco trying to place his feet properly, though he was doing much, MUCH better than he had yesterday he was still clumsy as hell. Draco paused suddenly when harry gasped and let out a cry of pain dropping to the ground and clutching at his scar, screaming and thrashing around as if he was having a seizure.

"Shit! Harry!" Draco yelled grabbing Harry's shoulder just in time because right at that moment harry vanished with a crack, they landed in a large grassy field where Voldemort was being tortured with Crucio by an Oder Member.

"Sectumsempra!" Draco yelled waving his want the man gasping as blood gushed from his neck Voldemort panting as he stood harry whimpering once before going limp and still. "Harry!"

"Malfoy! How did you and Potter get here!?" Voldemort demanded wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"i don't know! Harry was twitching and screaming and I grabbed his shoulder and then we where here!" Draco stammered trying to wake harry with no success. Voldemort growled and grabbed them harry crying out in pain as he apparated them back to Malfoy manor, Draco left to 'guard' harry while Voldemort talked with Lucius.

Harry stayed asleep for almost two hours, his face unnaturally pale and he looked frail as if he'd been sick for a long time other than sharing Voldemort's pain. At just after two hours Harry's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"What happened?" harry managed to ask Draco holding a glass of water to Harry's lips.

"You passed out, I think you apparated us to The Dark Lord, he was under the Crucio."

"Damn...the bond is getting stronger." Harry said sitting up rubbing his aching scar with a grimace.

"You should stay laying down harry." Draco mothered pressing harry back down onto the bed harry chuckling weakly.

"Draco, can you keep a secrete?" Harry asked his voice husky. "you can't tell anyone. Not Blaise, not Lucius, not even Tom." Draco looked startled then hesitantly said yes, yes he could.

"i lied before, when I told Blaise I didn't know how Dumbledore got away with stealing me from my mother. I was barley a few seconds old, my mother terribly weak from labor. She hadn't even been able to raise her wand or defend herself. Dumbledore killed her."

"Your freaking me out a bit here Harry." Draco admitted and harry smiled a bit.

"Dumbledore took me, obliviating the memories of the nurses and took me to the Potters. Their child had been born dead as Dumbledore had known it would. He used blood magic, strong blood magic to turn my DNA into that of lily and James potter's." harry explained coughing a bit as he took another drink of water.

"and that's why the blood magic? You where trying to override Dumbledores magic?" Draco asked and harry nodded

"It only partially worked, Lily and James potters blood still rushes through my veins but now so douse my original bloodlines." Harry said coughing again. "now is the part where you cannot tell a single soul Draco. No one, do you understand? Not a single damn soul! Not unless I die or tell you you can, do you promise?"

"I'm not sure I should..."

"Do you promise Draco?" Harry demanded looking as if he was loosing the battle to stay awake. Harry looked so distraught that Draco just had to agree.

"I promise I will not tell anyone what you are about to tell me unless you die, give me permission, or it risks my life or the life of my friends and or family." Draco intoned invoking his magic to make it a true promise harry nodding relaxing.

"good... my mother, I don't know exactly who she was though I will soon. But my father, lord, I know him well enough. My father is..."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER BITCHES!! XDDD

hate me! Hate me till I die from it muahahahahaha

no I'm not crazy honest! (sits in padded room in a straight jacket all innocent face.) honest!

Please review and send me a notes to tell me who you think Harry's father is! I bet you'll never guess! I bet I bet!!!

I am having WAY too much fun with this.


	5. Chapter 5

The Known Truth

CH 5

YOU WHERE ALL WRONG!!! XDD

save for the few who where right

hey there Kaya here and welcome to chapter five where very little happens XDD still it's an amusing enough chapter and you find out a bit more about harry.

Oh and sorry folks, you don't find out who Harry's father is^^ that's later.

I know, I know I'm an evil bitch who deserves to die. XDD

you know you love me.

I do not own harry potter, sorry

* * *

Draco stared at harry wide eyes for a good long moment, too surprised to say anything, no not even shocked more just slightly startled. It sort of made sense in a weird sort of way. That didn't lessen his surprise very much though.

"Are you screwing with me?" Draco demanded suddenly and harry uttered a short bark of a laugh.

"no Draco I am not." Harry stated sagging back into his pillows. "you see my dilemma now?" Harry asked and Draco laughed and nodded.

"i cannot believe Dumbledore would.. I mean Merlin..."

"you wont tell right? You wont tell anyone! Ever!"

"not unless your dead, give me permission, or it risks my life or the life of my friends and or family." Draco repeated and harry relaxed further coughing a bit.

"Good." he muttered sleepily Draco watching, slightly startled as Harry dropped back into sleep, that Harry had managed to stay awake for that long was rather amazing. Draco sat there wondering how Harry even survived half the time with as much trouble as he attracted.

Draco sat there, reading a book using the Lumos spell since Harry's room was so dark, he would have uncovered the window but really, he didn't want to piss Harry off.

"Has he woken yet?" Voldemort demanded stepping into the room Draco jumping.

" s..sir." he stammered his face bright red at his lie and Voldemort lifted an eyebrow. "should I get you when he douse?" Draco asked trying not to look too guilty as Voldemort examined the room tapping the pile of blankets that Harry was laying on.

"What happened to his bed?"

"We dunno." Draco admitted trying not to look amused. "all our attempts to find it have failed."

"so this is his preferred sleeping area? How very strange..." Voldemort murmured his head cocked to the side examining the stone-ish floor and then the covered window yanking the blanket down to let in the light.

"I will watch Potter." he stated, a clear dismissal and Draco quickly fled out into the hall as Voldemort summoned himself a chair and settled into it watching Harry threw narrowed eyes questions leaping around in his skull.

When had harry gotten so strong to apparate without holding his wand? Why was Harry telling him his plans and where they really Harry's plans? How could the boy plan on succeeding? And yet at the same time Voldemort knew the answers to them all.

Harry was just that strong, Voldemort would fall more willingly into a certain role if Harry was honest with him and The Dark Lord had to admit that harry was right. He was going about saving the wizarding world the wrong way.

He watched, almost uncaring as the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die rolled over onto his side curling up slightly in his sleep as if trying to get rid of an ache somewhere. He did look more interested when Harry shot to his feet deep emerald green eyes glaring into crimson a blade held to the dark lords throat.

Nothing moved and neither Harry nor Voldemort even twitched, neither showing fear or hatred as Harry calmly held the throwing knife to the dark lords neck. Finally after a long, silent, awkward moment harry lowered the blade.

"Sorry." Harry said not sounding sorry at all. "it's an old habit. You've been trying to kill me for so long after all." Harry looked Voldemort up and down smirking a bit.

"Of course, we never did promise each other we wouldn't keep trying to kill each other now did we?" Voldemort resisted the urge to gape at Harry and settled for a laugh instead. Lucius hadn't been lying when he'd said Harry knew what he was doing.

By not promising not to continue that little bit of the prophecy Harry had left himself options in case things didn't go his way. This way if something happened Harry could still kill Voldemort, and the Dark Lord was beginning to think Harry could.

"You are much more clever that people seam to think."

"Playing Dumb has it's advantages." Harry stated simply settling back down into his bed with a small sigh rubbing his scar. "I need a way to stop the pain." he mumbled, more to himself than anything else.

"indeed, I can not teach you if you cannot even bear to be near me." Voldemort said with a sly smirk. "and it might even prove advantageous to me as well." Harry laughed slightly.

"oh, I doubt that." Harry said smirking as he leaned against the wall flicking his wand the blanket settling over the window yet again plunging the room back into darkness.

"I really wish people would stop silently thinking I need more sunlight." he complained Voldemort laughing again.

"I merely wished to actually see you as we talked." he stated simply.

"have you thought about the deal." Harry demanded suddenly and Voldemort smirked slightly. Finally a chance to screw with the boys head.

"I have."

"..and?" Harry demanded suspiciously as red eyes gleamed with mischief.

"And I have another for you." he stated simply. "attend Lucius's Dinner Party." Voldemort stated Harry's eyes widening startled. "Prove to me you can keep a civil tongue around my underlings, show me that you can be civilized."

"and if I cannot be..civilized?" Harry demanded his eyes narrowed Voldemort smirking.

"then I find another way to test your patience." Voldemort demanded simply and Harry sighed lightly, getting his temper under check for a moment.

"and If I do keep a civil tongue?" he demanded lightly and Voldemort laughed.

"Then we begin training." he stated simply and Harry nodded.

"It's a deal." Harry said nodding gripping Voldemort's hand ignoring the pain searing through his brain as that pale dry hand closed over his own.

"It's like being Cruciod." Harry grumbled rubbing his scar again Voldemort lifting a startled eyebrow.

"it really hurts that much?" he asked honestly curious and Harry smirked.

"I'm used to pain." Harry stated simply laying back into his nest with a small yawn.

"That is good." Voldemort said smirking as he stood to leave.

"You know I met you in my second year." Harry said just before Voldemort stepped out of the room, the man turning to blink at him. "Or rather a memory of you."

"Yes, I am aware of this." Voldemort stated simply. "I absorbed the memories of what happened from the diary, what was left of it."

"So you remember what you, he ...what was said?" Harry asked looking slightly amused Voldemort frowning.

"Most of it, why?" Voldemort demanded, growing impatient.

"He was right." Harry stated simply red eyes blinking, confused.

"Right about what?" Voldemort demanded but harry was already back asleep. Voldemort swept from the room feeling annoyed that a child was jerking him around, well Voldemort would have his revenge when he was training the boy.

Harry groaned in the morning when three large owls swept into his room through the open window. Ron and Hermione's where straight foreword at least, where are you, are you safe, have you been kidnapped blah blah blah.

He managed to write quick responses and before reading the last letter and scowling deeply. Dumbledore was very obviously not worried and in fact seamed to think harry was taking a holiday rather then plotting revenge against him.

Harry smirked as he called his owl over writing a quick letter, OK so it was actually fairly long but it was short considering all the stuff harry wanted to put into it. Again he was turning a bad situation to his favor, something Harry excelled at.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at his door and harry clutched his chest for a moment afraid that he'd just been given a heart attack, but no he was fine.

He ignored the knocking for a moment to contemplate the letter before sighing and scratching it out. It sounded good in his head but not on paper. The knocking came again and Harry cursed softly, annoyed by the interruptions that Malfoy manor seamed to constantly pose.

"Come in." Harry snapped pacing his room tossing his wand at the window, a permanent stick charm onto the blanket so that whoever it was that was bothering harry couldn't remove it. Harry Liked the dark thank you very much.

"Hey Harry..." Blaise said blinking startled at the owls. "...who are those from?"

"Two morons and a badgering old goat who wont keep over and die the way I want him to." Harry snapped flopping down into his nest with a groan. Blaise seamed to be having a hard time not laughing as he picked up the letter from Dumbledore looking it over.

"He sounds more amused than annoyed." Blaise commented and Harry rolled his eyes.

"He always douse." Harry stated with a small sigh.

"He uses legilimency you know, to watch the students." Blaise stated and harry started.

"Yeah, I know that's why I learned Occlumency on mo own." Harry admitted sounding sleepy. "what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you had proper Dress robes for the party tonight. The Dark Lord said you where going to attend." Harry groaned flopping onto his back. Great, something else to worry about.

"Of course I don't." Harry complained with a sigh and Blaise laughed looking over the letter Harry had furiously scribbled out.

"Why not use a recorded letter?" he asked. "it can record your voice, or all of you if you want." Blaise stated tapping the letter and Harry blinked at him his eyes lighting up.

"yes! Perfect, that solves one problem at least." Harry said with a sigh and Blaise laughed.

"I have robes that you can borrow, we'll need to spell them to fit you properly of course..." he paused when he saw Harry smirking. "...did your eyes change color?" Blaise asked startled. "and where are your glasses?"

"I don't need my glasses anymore. And yes, they changed this morning." harry admitted grinning. They where a deep black, but there was a green undertone to them that made harry very intimidating somehow. Almost frightening when those black green orbs landed on you. In fact Blaise felt rather intimidated now.

"So, letter first then robes?" Harry asked hopefully Blaise nodded looking harry over curiously. The boy was filling out, which was good he no longer looked like a starved street urchin.

His skin was a soft pale color that off set his black hair and eyes . Harry's hair now fell in a neat sheet around his face and it appeared that harry was using a hair growth potion because it now fell to his shoulders and still seamed to be growing with every passing minute.

Silently Blaise set up a parchment and prodded it saying the proper spell before turning to Harry.

"Just your voice or all of you?"

"just my voice, I don't need Dumbledore seeing the changes in my appearance." Harry stated waving a hand. "not just yet." Blaise nodded and prodded the paper with another soft statement before nodding harry to let him speak.

After Harry had finished the letter and sent it off Blaise hauled Harry off to his room for 'dramatic fashion fixes' not that Harry was really complaining.

000000000

Dumbledore was pacing his office in front of Snape the man watching the headmaster with calm, yet slightly amused eyes. Snape knew from experience, when Harry vanished when he was thirteen, and again when he was fourteen that if Harry didn't want to be found they weren't going to find him.

He was startled however, when Harry's snow white owl swooped in and deposited a latter directly onto the headmasters lap. Dumbledore practically ripped the envelope blinking then he saw only blank parchment.

"Hello Headmaster." Harry's voice floated up. "I decided to use this way of communications so that you could be certain that it was me." Snape lifted an eyebrow slightly startled. "I'm very sorry for disappearing again, I know I promised I wouldn't do it again but that was before Death Eaters showed up on my front door."

"I assure you that I'm fine, in fact I can say I'm better off now than I was with my muggle relatives. A lot better off and before you even think about it I am not going back, ever, and nothing short of you dragging me back there yourself and locking me in can make me go back."

"I'm training hard in order to meet my goals, and I'm sorry professor but I wont be coming back to Hogwarts this year. There's nothing there that can help me with what I need to do. I also, well theirs been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"During the battle at the ministry last year Sirius pulled me aside and told me something before he...died." Harry's pause was to collect himself and just listening to harry made Snape's heart throb with sympathy despite him hating harry.

"He told me that my parents where in fact, not Lily and James potter." now harry sounded distressed. "is this true? I mean, of course Sirius thought it was true, he wouldn't have said so if he hadn't but I need to know." Dumbledore muttered a soft curse startled Snape.

"that's it for now since the magic is about to run out and you should know by now professor that trying to find me is a useless endeavor. I'll send you another letter soon Professor, and please tell Ron and Hermione I'm sorry and that I miss them." and just like that the letter ended Dumbledore uttering another small curse.

"Sir, is something the matter?" Snape asked looking only a little scared, he'd never heard Dumbledore cuss before.

"It's nothing Severus." Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "but if harry finds out who his parents really are..."

"You mean Potter really isn't a Potter!?" Snape asked his eyes wide and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, the potter's real child was dead at birth." Dumbledore admitted softly.

"Who..."

"It doesn't matter who Harry's real parents are Severus." Dumbledore stated cutting the other off. "I need you to do everything you can to locate harry." Snape's lip curled in annoyance but he nodded anyway. He would start the search later after he had attended Lucius's dinner party.

* * *

Harry scowled at Blaise, annoyed that the boy was making such a fuss over robes. Blaise kept yanking out robes holding them up to harry shaking his head and then tossing them into a quickly growing pile.

"Oh move already." harry ordered digging into the closet himself digging around for a bit before pulling one out looking it over with a calculating eye before nodding.

"You need to put your family crest on either the chest or the back." Blaise said suddenly pointing at the robes. "in your case I'd make one up." he said grinning slightly as harry laughed.

"No, I'll just combine the crests of my bloodlines. I might even throw the Black crest in there too." Harry decided running his fingers over the light fabric with a small sigh. "I'll have to severely alter these."

"Do what you want to them." Blaise said grinning and harry laughed.

"would you help me with my hair later? I must look as best that I can." Harry said with a lofty air. "a lord must always look better than his underlings and I really cant braid all that well."

"Lord?" Blaise asked startled and Harry grinned.

"I was adopted into a Forest Elf Clan. That makes me a lord and a dignitary between wizards and Forest kind." Harry stated simply Blaise's eyes about to pop out of their skull.

"Draco said you knew a tribe of Elves but..."

"I didn't tell him I was adopted into it." Harry said trying not to laugh at Blaise's astonished expression laughing when the other began to ask about half a million questions.

"Oh, and Blaise." harry said half an hour later about to leave to get ready. "My name is Lord Shade Mathews now." harry said with a sly grin. "that's what my mother named me before I was born." Blaise nodded.

* * *

"I'll let Lord Malfoy know." Blaise said grinning. "and I'll be in to help you pamper up after I get ready myself." Harry laughed and left the room Blaise shaking his head as he got ready for the party himself.

Muahaha, I told you it was a lot of relatively nothing.

A NOTE OF IMPORTANCE: Harry's looks are changing due to the blood magic tying Harry's five bloodlines together. It alters not only his appearance but his magic as well.

Harry has five bloodlines, Potter Evens, his mothers and his fathers and of course the Forest Elves that he was adopted into. The Forest elf blood is the strongest in his veins which is why he looks like the way he will in the next chapter.

Please Read and Review^^


	6. Chapter 6

The Know Truth

Ch 6

hey there Kaya here, welcome to chapter six. It's mostly just filler but you should read it anyway because it has tiddle bits of information that come into play on the next chapter.

I do not own any harry potter though I DO own Darrin nightgrove^^

* * *

Lucius stood greeting the guests as they entered the doors to the great hall which was decorated brilliantly. Sheets of cloth dangled from the ceiling and candles floated in the air. People wandered from group to group laughing and chatting softly dressed in elaborate dress robes their hair done wondrously.

The party had started an hour ago and Lucius had yet to see any sign at all of harry, Shade, and Lucius was afraid that the boy had changed his mind about coming. Which didn't make any sense at all considering harry had already told Lucius about what to tell people.

Harry was born of muggles, hated by his muggle family he took refuge in the forest and was adopted into the forest elf tribe and was home schooled and this was his first year out in the wizarding world.

Lucius had added to it saying he was giving aid to the Forest elves and was giving harry shelter during the times he was within the wizarding populace. A little over the top perhaps but more than believable. He was about to go and look for the boy, since all the guests had arrived.

"It almost looks as if you are trying to show something off Lord Malfoy." a voice said next to Lucius and the man turned and had to stare. Harry was not Harry anymore, not at all.

Harry's skin was pale in such a way that it was bred in, not just a lack of sun but there where butter nutmeg undertones that made him seem somehow unearthly. His eyes where still as black as ink with an emerald green sheen to them that only made him seam more unnaturally beautiful.

His hair with as black as ink and fell to his hips now, braids running through it in intricate designs that Blaise never could have come up with, which meant the house elves had helped. His robes fit him perfectly and a small glamor around him to hide his thin frame and scar.

His robes where black with green speckles running through it, his crest was a silver snake eating it's on tail bright wings spread from it's back. A three pronged crown nestled in between the wings. An oak tree sat behind them .

"Lord Shade." Lucius said smiling. "I was almost afraid you had changed your mind." Lucius admitted everyone turning to stare at them, Shade practically demanded attention. His magic swirled around the room like a breeze and he didn't even seam to know it.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Lord Malfoy." Harry said with a small smile. "So many people, they are all wizards?" harry asked looking around his voice lilted with the Accent of the forest. The same accent Forest Elves had or the Centaur from speaking the language of the trees and sky.

"No, there are some Elves." Lucius said smiling, "I invited a few so you might feel more comfortable." Lucius said smiling harry looking almost panicked for a moment before shaking his head.

"You did not need to do that for me Lord Malfoy." Harry said softly trying not to laugh at the bewildered looks on the guests faces.

"I know I didn't have to Lord Shade but I felt that this could be an important step towards our species not trying to kill each other at first sight." Lucius said smiling and a rather evil smile spread across Harry's lips.

"Actually Lord Malfoy Elves prefer to torture their victims and leave them still alive at the edge of the forest." Lucius was wide eyed staring at harry. "It keeps humans out of our forest much more effectively."

"Telling tall Tales Shade." a lilting voice asked laughing and harry grinned.

"It is my passing Glory." Harry said with a laugh. "I'm surprised your not embellishing Darrin." Harry said turning to face the other. This person was clearly not human.

The boy, for it was a boy, had soft moss green hair that framed his dark mahogany colored skin. His eyes where almost as green as Harry's had once been.

His ears where long and pointed like a foxes angled from his head at a delicate angle. He was tall, and slender and so handsome half the room was blushing. His pupils where slitted slightly, more like a cats than anything else.

"Ah Darrin Nightgrove." Lucius said shaking the others hand brightly. "Welcome, welcome."

"So you where invited after all." Harry said smirking. "i would have thought you to be gate crashing again."

"Oh my no." Darrin said smirking. "i prefer muggle parties, especially at Halloween. More alcohol."

"The less you drink Darrin the better." Harry responded. "last time you became drunk we had thirteen complaints from the prime minister."

"Tsk, I feel as if your trying to ruin my reputation Shade." Darrin complained crossing his arms pouting slightly.

"There's not much left to ruin Darrin."

"Oh my, a clever little insult there. You must be in a fine mood today."

"We can't all be as chipper as you all of the time my dear brother." Harry responded and Darrin laughed again.

"You missed me and you know it." Darrin responded softly and Harry scoffed slightly, unaware of the crowd still staring at them.

"I missed you the way a lion misses a thorn in it's paw." Harry stated simply Darrin smirking.

"It's not my fault my goal in life is to make yours miserable." Darrin said with a small shrug Harry's eyes narrowing.

"You have already told Devlin that I am here."

"Of course I have. He was worried sick after all. Frankly he should be here instead of me and Menolly but he was out looking for you." harry sighed a little pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How in trouble am I?" he asked softly Darrin smirking.

"Big, big trouble." he stated simply. "He'll probably be here to collect you in the morning." Davlin said carefully nibbling on a snack from a tray.

"Sometimes I really hate you Darrin." Harry growled his eyes narrowed the Forest Elf laughing as he nodded.

"I know." Darrin responded brightly turning to look around at the guests winking at a group of ladies who blushed and giggled. "i believe I shall mingle."

"Behave Darrin." Harry warned smirking a bit turning his attention back to Lucius. "I'm sorry about that, family can be so trivial." Lucius laughed a little and nodded.

"That is why I am glad that I am an only child." he agreed smiling. "But your Brother certainly has the right idea, we should be mingling." Harry nodded and smiled at Lucius.

"I apologize in advance for Darrin." he said chuckling. "and myself." he purred heading straight for a group of women. Hey, he's a teenager, did you expect anything less?

The night was without hitch a few hours later and Harry had tired of flirting and had moved onto intellectual conversation with Blaise and a Nott about the territorial habits of Forest Elves. Both of them where almost infatuated with the species of elf.

"Really they don't care of someone is in there forest unless the person is damaging the tree's or the wildlife somehow." Harry explained not noticing when someone called his name though Blaise had glanced over at the name 'Harry Potter'

Blaise blinked then turned his attention back to the conversation which was cut off abruptly when a hand gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Don't ignore me potter!" the voice hissed, it was Mcnair who jerked back when those green tinted black eyes met his. Harry drew himself up tightly like he had just been insulted, those black eyes flashing with rage.

"Just who do you think you are grabbing me in such an unorthodox manner!?" Harry demanded his voice even more lilted with his anger Mcnair wincing.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you where someone else!" he said lifting his hands nervously as if afraid Harry was going to attack him, the whole party had fallen silent as Harry's magic brushed around the room, less like a breeze and more like an angry gust.

"Next time you should be certain who it is that you are grabbing Wizard." harry hissed his eyes narrowed straightening his robes. "You should feel yourself lucky that I am not so easily bruised as I once was or I might take more of an insult."

Mcnair winced and began stammering his apologies but harry sighed in annoyance and waved him away Blaise trying not to snicker, Nott looking impressed. They where interrupted three more times by Crabbe, then Goyle and then the minister of magic himself. All receiving the same cool, cold treatment of an insulted Forest Elf.

"Just who is this Potter person that everyone seams so insistent that I am?" Harry asked finally startling Avery and Draco whom he was now speaking with.

"You don't know?" The minister demanded startled. "The Boy Who Lived! The downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named! The child who is our hope and out light for the end of the war!"

"Shade has not been living with wizards for very long Minister." Draco explained to  
Avery and the minister. "He is as of yet unaware of the war and the Dark Lord."

"I am well aware of this Voldemort person." Harry said with a sniff the room wincing. "It seams utterly ridiculous to me to fight about muggles like that. Muggles are muggles, they will interfere weather they know about us or not." everyone was staring at him now. "What?"

"Shade, most wizards feel that hating muggles ties you to the Dark Lord." Draco explained.

"I do not hate them." harry said simply. "mostly it's humans in particular I have issue with. And even then only those who harm the forests and animals willingly." he had not missed a few people inching away from him.

"Shade. Please for your sake silence yourself." Draco hissed Harry sniffing again and tossing his hair in annoyance but shutting up.

"thank you." Draco murmured smiling. "Please forgive Shade, he's taken refuge with Forest Elves all his life and humans have done little to gain his favor." Draco explained. "he understands that most people aren't bad, he's just grouchy because people keep touching him."

"Bruising me." Harry corrected scowling and Draco grimaced a bit.

"How bad?" he asked carefully examining Harry's shoulder. Harry had always been rather fragile and as he shifted the robe out of the way he had to grimace at the sickly looking deep blue and black bruise spreading along Harry's shoulder the people who had grabbed him looking guilty.

"come on Lord Mathews." Draco said with a small grimace. "I'll take you into the kitchen and heal that."

"My many thanks Heir Malfoy." Harry murmured smiling slightly following Draco into the kitchen trying not to growl at Bellatrix Lestrange who was talking to Lucius.

"My goodness." she gasped blinking at the bruise. "What happened?" she asked heading over to examine the shoulder Harry sidling away so she wouldn't touch him.

"People keep mistaking him for Potter." Draco explained shaking his head. "As if we would invite him." Harry chuckled a little and gasped in surprise as the pain suddenly vanished thanks to Bellatrix.

"My many thanks mistress Lestrange." Harry said bowing slightly to her and she smiled at him. Lucius and Draco left in case a fight broke out but Harry decided to find a little bit about her and engaged her in a conversation about mild hexes.

"i'm telling you shade." Bella said nearly an hour later, it was almost midnight. "The Bat bogey hex is always going to trump the jelly legs!" she said shaking her head and Harry smirked.

"Not if you mix Jelly legs with fernenunculus." Harry said grinning and Bella blinked.

"Why? What happens?" she asked frowning curiously and Harry laughed.

"Ask out Draco." he said winking at her.

"Harry potter?" a new voice asked and Harry's heart almost stopped, Snape was standing behind them

"No I am afraid not, though you at least have manners." Harry said turning to look Snape over. "My shoulder shall be bruised for a lifetime for how many times it has been grabbed." Bella snorted a bit and vanished out into the crowds.

"I'm terribly sorry to have interrupted." Snape said looking rather sour and Harry chuckled.

"Nothing to be sorry for... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Severus Snape." Snape explained his hand out to shake Harry's.

"Lord Shade Mathews." Harry said with a smile gripping Snape's hand tightly before blinking. Snape had gone even more pale then usual.

"M. Mathews did you say?" he asked his eyes wide and Harry nodded.

"Yes, why?" he asked sounding curious but inside he almost was laughing.

"Nothing, I just, knew your mother is all." Snape said softly Harry looking startled. "Please Excuse me, I need to be going." Snape said beating a hasty exit Harry smiling.

"Yes, I bet you do." he muttered into his wine glass, he felt exhausted all at once as he set the wine glass down and headed to Lucius to let him know he was headed for bed.

And that's the chapter, if you have any questions about Forest Elves go ahead and note me or email me or whatever it is that you do. ^^

* * *

please read but you don't have to review because this chapter was soooo boring.

The next chapter will explain exactly WHY harry left the Dursley's and why he contacted Voldemort so read it!


	7. Chapter 7

The Known Truth

CH 7

hey there Kaya here. Today you get to meet Devlin, Harry's adoptive father, and you get a small glimpse into Harry's past from Devlin., who is utterly hot and all mine^^

now before I forget, their ears are really long, uuuh, think WOW(world of war craft) only, not as long and more dexterous. ^^

I do not own harry potter, which sucks tuna.

* * *

Harry groaned stirring in his nest at the insistent knocking on his door. A small spell to tell him the time made him rather grouchy. At six in the morning after a late night like that he was going to kill the person waking him up.

He struggled out of the mess of blankets and tripped over to a mirror to smirk at himself. His hair was a horrible tangle and his robes where terribly ruffled but he was still beautiful, or as beautiful as a male could be. The knocking came again even harder and harry sighed.

"What!?" he demanded trying to straighten his hair getting annoyed and untangling it with a thought and a wave of his wand straightening his robes in the same instant as his door opened.

"Sorry Harry but there's an Elf here who's demanding you." Blaise said looking rather intimidated and Harry sighed. Darrin had said Devlin would be there in the morning but he hadn't expected the other so early.

"alright, I'm coming." Harry said with a sigh striding out of his cave, and yes that was in fact what he was calling it now. "here is he at? And, how pissed is he?" Harry asked slightly nervous and Blaise blinked.

"er, I'd say...very pissed." Blaise admitted and Harry groaned.

"He's gonna kick my ass so hard." he said with a small sigh. "Where did you say he was?"

"Library." Blaise murmured following harry used to Harry's strange mood swings by that time. Harry swept into the room flipping a blade in his hand and tossing it through the air before Blaise or Lucius could call for him to stop.

The elf in front of harry spun catching the blade with a swift movement that took the wizards breaths away in awe. The elf had hip length green and brown hair, his eyes where the same color as pine needles his skin just as perfectly pale as Harry's was. After all it was his blood that had adopted harry into the tribe.

"You are in a lot of trouble Mr Potter." the Elf growled his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits harry smiling ever so innocently.

"Aaaw Devlin you do care." Harry teased smiling sighing a bit as the elf scowled. "alright look I can explain."

"Explain why you left those fat muggles with no note?" Devlin demanded his arms crossed. "you didn't even owl me you little brat!" Devlin spat and Harry winced a bit.

"Devlin, I." Harry hesitated glancing at the Malfoy's and Blaise huddled close by, watching with wide eyes. "Lets go to my cave alright?... I'll explain everything there..." harry muttered softly leading the way Devlin nodding, looking slightly startled.

"Have you had any problems since you left?" Devlin asked looking the Malfoy's over suspiciously and Harry laughed.

"Not from them Dev." he said smiling. "come on."Devlin nodded his bright green eyes running over the others again suspiciously making them all blush. Harry didn't blame them, for the first three months Harry had blushed whenever Devlin looked at him too. Harry settled into his nest while Devlin cast an amused look around settling into the chair that Voldemort had left there.

"I see your tastes haven't changed much." Devlin murmured shaking his head. "Why did you leave the Dursley's? I though you where going to question Dumbledore face to face on the first day of school." harry sighed a little and shook his head.

"Well first of all I found my father. I had a hell of a hard time doing it too." harry said shaking his head. "Part of this is about looking for him. The other part, well..."

"Those muggles did something to you didn't they?" Devlin asked his eyes flashing with rage and harry hesitated.

"They didn't touch me if that's what your worried about Dev, though Dudley tried a few times to strike me down. He stopped after I dumped him on his ass."

"And what a big ass it is but your changing the subject." Devlin stated and Harry sighed.

"They tried to sell me Dev." Harry admitted suddenly turning as he heard four unified gasps. His rage was immediate as he yanked his door open.

"Listening at doors!?" he demanded his eyes flashing with rage his magic slamming into the walls and the bed and the people tossing them back Devlin sprinting out of the room his arms over his head to protect himself from the things flying around the room.

Devlin winced as the door slammed shut behind him and he sighed a little tilting his head his long ears twitching slightly as several bangs where hear in the room. He glanced at the Wizards and fought back the urge to laugh.

"Never seen Harry loose his temper?" he asked smirking. "just imagine if he actually took it out on you mm?" Devlin asked shaking his head. "Wizards are so foolish sometimes."

"Could I o-offer you some tea sir?" Narcissa asked in an attempt to gather her wits.

"I would love some tea, yes. It would be best to let harry work his rage off on the furniture before any of us attempt to try and talk to him." Devlin stated simply the Wizards nodding as they led Devlin to the kitchen.

Devlin eyed the House elves up with mild distaste as they scurried around eager to please Lucius shifting nervously as Devlin narrowed his eyes at a few of the elves who didn't seam to have noticed at all.

"Would you like us to send them elsewhere?" Draco asked hesitantly and Devlin nodded curtly the house elves vanishing with a crack.

"We where once the same species you know." Devlin stated simply everyone gaping at him. "they abandoned the tree's for the humans who cared for them and this is what they turned into. It's rather sickening." Blaise tried not to laugh.

"So...how did you and Harry meet?" Draco asked softly his head tilted slightly and Devlin smirked.

"Oh lord, I thought we would be talking about him before too long." Devlin admitted accepting a cup of tea from Narcissa. "Well, harry and I met really when he was twelve....

FLASHBACK

Harry sighed as he walked through the woods again, he'd spent more time there than he did in the Dursley's home now, there where times when he even slept out there rather then go home. He settled onto the fallen trunk that he'd adopted as his 'home' and sighed again.

"Damn them anyway." Harry complained squirming into the tree to scratch his back staring up at the sky. "maybe I could just stay out here, at least the tree's like me." harry murmured unaware of the green cat like eyes watching him, as they had been watching since his first visit into the forest.

"Yes they do." Devlin's smooth voice floated through the trees and Harry froze his eyes wide.

"W. Whose there?" Harry demanded getting to his feet gripping his wand tightly and Devlin laughed leaning against a tree.

"The names Devlin, and I've been watching you Harry. The Boy who lived." Devlin stated simply looking him over before turning his attention to the tree harry had been leaning against. "She likes you."

"..she?" Harry asked looking the tree over before focusing on the elf again. "...no offense but, what are you?" Devlin laughed again.

"I'm a forest Elf Harry." Devlin said smiling. "The tree's like you so I like you." well, sot of anyway. "Come, I can give you a room for the night. My Tribe wont mind." Harry gulped a bit and hesitated, but decided to take his chances.

"Whats a forest elf?" he asked hesitantly following Devlin.

"We are the guardians of the forest. We care for the trees and the animals within the woods that we make our homes." Devlin explained. "Wizards and Elves don't get along often so when I choose to speak to you, you should choose to listen." harry just nodded and followed Devlin to his home.

End Flashback

Draco's eye was twitching slightly.

"He just followed you?" Draco demanded. "God, how the hell he's survived this long is a mystery to me." Draco Grumbled and Devlin laughed and nodded.

"His fourth year he almost did die." Devlin explained shaking his head. "I'd been teaching him things here and there but when he came home more injured then when he'd left...well that's when I started to worry."

"What was his training like?" Blaise asked softly and Devlin pondered that for a moment.

"Amusing." he finally said with a wicked grin. "well, for me anyway. Teaching harry always is. Especially when I dig under his skin and manipulate his emotions. Emotion play is very important with magic because once you find an emotion that stems your powers, manipulating it can increase it even more so."

"I didn't know that." Draco admitted startled Lucius and Narcissa shrugging.

"I'm guessing potters magic stems from anger?"

"Anger, and pain." Devlin admitted sighing softly. I remember the day very well. It was a day before his birthday..."

FLASHBACK

Harry was kneeling on the ground panting hard, covered in mud and his own blood looking indignantly at Devlin who was standing over him his arms crossed.

"Harry, you have to get serious." Devlin growled harry growling back, standing and stumbling.

"I am serious!":

"Obviously you aren't!" Devlin spat launching forwards silver flashing through the air as he swung blades sparks flying as harry blocked again and again until the brunette stumbled and another strip of red appeared across his naked chest.

"Is this how you intend on saving your friends harry!?" Devlin spat harry freezing where he stood his eyes slightly wide. "It;s no wonder you barley escape alive!"

"That's not true!" Harry complained getting to his feet again. "You know that's not true!"

"If you continue this way you will die! Your friends will die! Like Cedric died!" Harry growled.

"Don't you talk about Cedric!" harry snarled tears flowing down his cheeks now.

"You got Cedric killed! Admit it!"

"I know I got Cedric killed!" Harry cried out falling to his knees again biting back a sob. "I know it's my fault! Why are you saying these things!?" he demanded holding his face in his hands.

"Everyone around you will die!" Devlin yelled wary of Harry's magic swirling around them. "They will all die because you can't bring yourself to care enough to save them!"

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Harry roared sobbing leaping to his feet his magic exploding outwards slamming into and through Devlin Harry's blade swinging through the air sparks flaring as the knives slammed into each other.

A strip of red appeared blood splashing onto the ground Harry's magic picking up the fallen leaves and sticks to slam them into Devlin as well smooth pale skin speared with blood as Devlin was struck again and again by a sobbing harry.

"I will survive! And I WILL save my friends and they wont ever die ever again!" Harry yelled and Devlin caught the boy into a hug.

"That's right. You'll protect them." Devlin said rocking the poor broken boy, who couldn't even sleep without seeing that night anymore.

End Flashback.

"Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death?" Blaise asked startled Devlin nodding.

"And Sirius's. He still douse in fact."

"What... But why?" Draco asked looking confused and Devlin smiled.

"Harry made Cedric take the Tri Wizard cup with him. And he was defenseless to help him when he died. Sirius was led to his death when harry went to the ministry, harry let himself be tricked." Devlin shook his head. "he feels the pain so clearly even now but he struggles through it."

"Because that's all he can do until the end of the War." Blaise said his voice filled with awe. Devlin nodded sipping at his tea for a moment before sighing.

"Harry really, isn't as strong as people seam to think you know." Devlin said softly Blaise nodding.

"He cries at night." Blaise admitted startling the Malfoy's. "i can hear him sometimes through the walls. I don't think he realizes." Devlin shook his head.

"For as intelligent as he is, he's very very dense." Devlin admitted with a laugh.

"Do you know who Harry's father is?" Draco asked softly staring at Devlin who smirked.

"Yes. I'm the one who ran the blood scan for him." Devlin explained.

Flashback.

"Dev!" Harry yelled racing into the little forest village skidding to a halt before the lead Elf.

"Ah there you are Harry, did you have a good school year?...whats wrong?"

"My god father is dead." Harry admitted tears streaming down his face. He could always let his emotions out around his 'father'. Devlin had officially adopted harry less than a month ago. Devlin immediately dropped the seeds he'd been carrying to pull Harry into a hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." he whispered stroking Harry's head letting the other sob himself out, listening to harry describe the school year and that horrid toad Umbridge and what had happened at the ministry through his sobs.

"I n. need you to a sc. Scan for m. me." Harry said his voice broken from the sobs still running through him.

"Of course but first you need to calm down." Devlin said leading harry into a tree. Oh yes, into a tree, winding stairs leading into a kitchen placed in an enormous tree branch. Harry had calmed down quickly, as he always did.

Devlin unrolled a bit of parchment and cast the magic onto the scroll taking Harry's finger and poking it to draw a few drops of blood which he sprinkled onto the paper. There was a soft flare of light and lines unrolled from the blood.

A silver strand, the Darkest shade on the parchment led to Devlin's name on the parchment since that was the strongest blood. Then a line leading to Dumbledore, which connected to Lily and James Potter, Dumbledore had used his own blood to make Harry a potter. Then to, barley visible lines, all that was left of his original DNA.

"Oh god.. it can't be true...but it is.. it really is.. oh my god." and harry shuddered and collapsed to the ground in a dead feint.

End Flashback

"it took us almost two hours to wake him up, and then another three to calm him down." Devlin explained everyone looking mildly annoyed.

"You didn't tell us who the father is." Blaise pointed out and Devlin smirked.

"Of course not. Harry wants that to be kept a secrete." Devlin explained sniffing lightly. "Go ask him yourself if your so insistent." Devlin said chuckling. "i should go however. It is getting late."

"But, harry..." Lucius said nervously and Devlin grinned.

"I thin that young wizard there will be a comfort to him." Devlin said flicking a slender finger at Blaise who nodded.

"Do come and visit again." Lucius said smiling. "this in look into Harry's life is very...interesting."

"And, maybe you could tell us about your people?" Blaise asked hopefully Devlin laughing and nodding.

"I will come again." He promised smiling. "A good day to you all." he said heading out the door and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter^^ I had fun writing it.

I would like to personally thank nxkris for the idea of the flash backs which I added out of the blue because it was just a great fricken idea! Thanks again^^

READ AND REVIEW I COMMAND YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

The Known Truth

CH 8

hey there Kaya here and welcome to chapter 8 ^^

yeah not much else to say. Also, I'm sorry in advance. *tries not to be afraid of the evil things people might say.*

I do not own Harry potter.

* * *

Blaise nervously approached Harry's bedroom door two tubs of ice cream in hand. He bit his lip and knocked wincing at the harsh sound of Harry's anger. Blaise was reminded strongly of a tree limb breaking when harry spoke.

"What?" that was all that came through the door but Blaise already wanted to turn tail and run.

"Uh.. I was, wondering if you wanted to talk?" Blaise asked hesitantly. "I, I have ice cream." there was silence then the sound of a lock turning, Harry had unlocked his door. Blaise stepped in, hesitantly and gaped.

Harry had ripped the room apart, literally. Hunks of wood lay scattered across the room, the remains of the torn up floor. His nest was spread apart the ceiling was missing a good chunk of plaster. The dresser lay in ruins, smashed against the wall again and again.

Blaise gulped a bit and looked at harry who was collecting his nest by hand his eyes red rimmed as if he'd been crying. Blaise set the ice cream down and helped harry collect the nest understanding that harry was using it as a chance to collect himself.

"Thanks." Harry said his voice hoarse, only adding to the statement that he'd been crying, but harry didn't seam to care if Blaise knew it.

"Here." Blaise said handing Harry a tub of vanilla ice cream as Harry settled into the reconstructed nest. Harry accepted it and nibbled on the ice cream. There was silence for a while before harry sighed.

"I never meant for any of you to find out you know." Harry said suddenly and Blaise nodded.

"I don't blame you." Blaise admitted. "What sort of muggles did you live with? I mean most muggles don't even know slavery exists, let alone actively seek out to sell people."

"They didn't know." Harry said curling up on his bed to get more comfortable. "Avery just randomly showed up at my house and told my aunt and uncle that he was a buyer. And that if they had anything unwanted he could pay them a lot of money."

Harry snorted a bit. "It didn't take long for them to drag everything unused out and he caught sight of me and made his move. It's no secrete that those muggles hate me. Well they agreed rather quickly and I struggled, Avery just laughed and locked me into a body bind the fucker."

"Well the money was handed over and then Avery made the mistake of mentioning wizards and the money was tossed out the door and him with it." Harry said laughing. "As much as they hate me they hate my kind even more. The second I was free I was pissed beyond all belief."

"And that's when you blew up all the glass in the house?"

"No, my uncle had the audacity to order me to get off my ass and cook them dinner. That's when I blew my top and blew up all the glass in the house." Harry explained Blaise grimacing.

"God, what makes this worse is that The Dark Lord hadn't even made any ordered to locate or collect you." Blaise admitted shaking his head.

"Yes I know." Harry said grinning. "Which means I now have blackmail on Avery. Not only did the dumb ass break order, he also FAILED." Harry said with a sick little grin Blaise shivering.

"And what do you want from him?" Blaise asked softly and harry laughed a bit.

"Right now? Nothing." harry said snickering. "and that makes him nervous." harry said grinning and Blaise chuckled and nodded.

"What I can't believe is how you have Dumbledore, The Dark Lord, Lord Malfoy, me and Draco, and now Avery completely wrapped around your fingers like were puppets."

"Naw, not you least ways. Your too intelligent." Blaise laughed and nodded.

"So what are you going to do about the muggles then?" Blaise asked and harry sighed.

"Nothing. Not a single damn thing." Harry stated with a growl.. "I've let the muggle police do that for me." he grinned viciously. "i planted about thirty kilo of pot in their living room and modified there memories. They think they sold me for the drugs."

"Kilo? Police?" Blaise asked frowning and Harry quickly explained until Blaise understood what he had done and Blaise burst into furious laughter.

"That's so evil!" Blaise said laughing Harry chuckling and nodding.

"Yeah well, I can't say that I pity them, not even a little." Harry stated simply stretching out in his nest.

"Hey, whats with the odd sleeping habits anyway?" Blaise asked nudging the bed and harry hesitated.

"Until I was eleven I slept in a cupboard under the stairs without a real bed." Harry explained. "I spent almost all of my time there when I wasn't cooking or cleaning, it makes me feel safe because when I was in my cupboard my Uncle and cousin wouldn't bother me."

"..." Blaise was struck speechless. How could anyone force another to sleep in such a small space, and why did harry like it so much? No, he knew the reason to that. People made habit of what they experienced in their childhood. Harry slept in a small space then and that was how he preferred it now.

"Was your life utterly horrid Harry?" Blaise asked softly and harry smiled a bit.

"For a while." he admitted. "until I went to Hogwarts. For the first time in my life I finally felt, free. Loved and cared about, Dumbledore was, well he was the man I would have thought to be a father, or a grandfather. Someone I looked up to and loved."

"And now he's betrayed you."

"Not yet." Harry said softly. "He could still... it depends on his response to my letter." Harry admitted and it was obvious that Harry was still hoping that the hero of his life was still on his side.

"What will you do if Dumbledore doesn't pull through?" Blaise asked softly and Harry sighed a bit.

"Kill him." Harry stated simply. "his views are too corrupt to let live. I can still twist this all to my favor." Harry smiled a bit stretching out and taking another bite of ice cream. "Blaise...would you laugh if I told you I was afraid?"

Blaise grimaced a bit. "would you laugh if I told you I was too?" Blaise asked and Harry blinked.

"Why are you afraid?" Harry asked startled and Blaise laughed.

"Were going to be at war soon harry." Blaise stated simply. "How can you not be afraid?"

"Because in my plan, no one gets hurt. You'll see." Harry said smirking a bit handing a parchment to Draco who lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"Your writing to the papers?"

"Yup. I just sent that one yesterday. They'll have it printed on tomorrows paper." he explained smirking and Blaise laughed shaking his head.

"You scare me sometimes." Blaise said with a smirk harry laughing a bit and nodding.

"I scare me sometimes too." harry said smirking as Hedwig fluttered into the room hopping over to harry and pecking his nose.

"Dumbledore's response?" Blaise asked as Harry untied the envelope from Hedwig who gladly settled down for a nap.

"Yes, lets see what he has to say." Harry muttered tossing his wand candles all over the room bursting into life before he opened the letter and unrolling it.

"Harry." Harry read aloud his head tilted slightly. " I am glad to see that you are taking defeating Voldemort seriously but I have to say that you skipping your sixth year is not the best way to go about it. I hope you will reconsider and will find yourself on the Hogwarts express."

"I will not look for you, but only because I know I will not find you, I really wish you would stop disappearing like this, it gives my old heart such a shock." Harry stopped reading to listen to Blaise laugh hysterically.

"It would be so great if he just suddenly keeled over from a heart attack! I can see the headlines now!" now harry was laughing too.

"Worlds greatest Wizard Killed by Self, Heart Pending Trial!" Harry said shaking his head Blaise cracking up again. Harry turned his attention back to the letter.

"I'm sorry to hear you don't feel safe at your relatives harry but it is imperative that you return. Their blood ties to lily can, and will protect you." at this harry began to laugh for a moment.

"Did they protect you?" Blaise asked frowning a bit,

"Only because Tom never tried." Harry said snorting returning to the letter. "Unfortunately Sirius was confounded and I had not realized it...What a load of shit!" Harry snarled his magic spiking again Blaise winced a bit and Harry calmed himself again.

"Sirius will always be loved Harry but the War has taken it's Toll on many people and in that last battle he slipped and was hit. I had not known myself until Tonk's commented on it, I am very sorry harry, that you have suffered that lie."

"i hope to see you well, and that we will talk soon harry. Professor Albus Dumbledore." harry snarled and set the letter down Blaise inching for the door.

"You OK harry?" Blaise asked with a small whimper Harry grinning viciously.

"Wanna help me set up another recorded letter Blaise?" harry asked smirking Blaise hesitating.

"Are you gonna go all phsyco again?"

"No." harry said slightly puzzled.

"Alright then."

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, pacing back and forth, Snape resisting the urge to do the same. He had told Dumbledore about shade and the man had brushed the Elf adopted boy off like he didn't even matter. Of course to Dumbledore Shade didn't matter.

"Sir, your going to wear out the carpet." Snape stated simply scowling slightly as Dumbledore completely ignored him. Oh well that gave him a chance to think to himself.

If Shade was really the son of Maya Mathews. If shade was really his son, what was he going to do about it?walk up to the kid and say 'hi, I'm your father'. Who was to say Shade was even really his? After all there where tons of Mathew's in the wizarding world. Though none with that particulate shade of skin.

Shade looked exactly like Maya Mathews, the same creamy white skin and the black hair that looked like spun silk. Really it had been lucky that Maya had fallen in love with him. At first she had pitied him, no one liked him after all, not even the other slytherin's.

So what had started as pity 'hanging out' had turned into 'pity dating' had turned into a real friendship and then real dating and then actual love. That was when he had stopped caring about anyone else, all his attention had been completely focused on Maya.

She had been his life, and when she, her twin sister Mia vanished days from giving birth he had died a little inside. He had lost his whole reason for living. When he'd found out the parents had gone missing he'd gotten obsessed.

Dumbledore, ultimately had saved him from himself. Snape had joined Voldemort to find where the twins had vanished too, because Voldemort had been the only one causing disappearances. Snape had never found out anything, no one had even heard of the Mathew twins save the few who had lain with Mia.

Snape sighed a bit watching Dumbledore pace back and forth yet again blinking as the snow white owl fluttered into the office hooting dolefully. Dumbledore launched himself at the owl untying the letter and setting the owl free.

"Please let me have this small miracle." Dumbledore whispered before breaking the seal and opening the blank parchment, a miniature Shade Mathews AKA Harry Potter appearing in a small flickering image, Snape tensing, not that Dumbledore noticed.

"Dumbledore." Harry hissed, rage emanating from every pore of the boys body. "I gave you a chance, only one, to come clean and tell me who my father was. Guess what, I already knew. I did a blood map you old fool!" Harry snarled waving his hand almost dismissively.

"For years you've manipulated and maneuvered me to your whims and it will happen no longer!" he hissed his black green eyes flashing with rage. "Your lies will be punished, my hand will be the Hammer to strike you down!"

"your curious, I suppose about my appearance." harry indicated himself. "This is the combining of five, or perhaps six, bloodlines. Lily Evens, James Potter, my mother, my father, the elves that adopted me, oh yes, Forest Elves Dumbledore. And yours as well since it is your blood connecting the potters blood to mine."

"Congratulations Dumbledore, you had a first hand in creating the most powerful wizard since the days of Merlin himself." Harry bowed. "And now, the person you created, is now your worst enemy. Because you can guarantee that I will be much, much more a pain in your ass than Voldemort."

"Have a nice life Dumbledore, what's left of it. The next time we meet, will be on the battlefield!" harry snarled raking his hand through the air curling his fingers into claws. And then the image vanished leaving Dumbledore and Snape speechless.

"he's seriously angry." Snape said shivering. "I've never seen him look like that, not even at me." Snape said silently glad that he was not the one on the receiving end of Harry's wrath.

"We need to find him Severus! Now!" Dumbledore said pacing again and Snape nodded. "i will extend every resource I can sir." Snape said as he stood leaving the school and vanishing with a crack reappearing in front of Malfoy manor and heading up the door, ringing the doorbell.

Lucius scowled as he opened the door, wondering what Severus Snape could want. He was about to speak when harry was at his side.

"It took you longer to get here than I thought." harry said smirking a bit glancing at Lucius who nodded and turned leading Severus into the house.

"What can I do for you Severus?" Lucius asked and Snape hesitated.

"I came to talk to Harry...Shade actually." Snape admitted softly Harry's emotions welling up, an insane little voice in the back of his head laughing it's ass off.

"Me?" Harry asked overly innocent and Snape turned to him.

"Are you my son?" He demanded simply harry grinning a bit as he looked up into the potion masters face.

* * *

AHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER BITHCES!

You know you love it! Admit it!!! ADMIT IT!

Cackles insanely as I'm led away by people dressed in white.


	9. Chapter 9

The Known Truth

Ch 9

hey there kaya here, ^^ I know I know you hate me^^ but I loooove yooou.

I do not own harry potter.

* * *

"Are you my son?" Snape demanded simply Harry grinning a bit as he looked up into the potion masters face.

"No, I am not." Harry said overly brightly turning and heading away for the kitchen, he was hungry. Snape and Lucius stared after harry, Snape's eye twitching as he got control of his emotions Lucius trying not to laugh.

"He's always been able to get under your skin." Lucius said grinning following harry into the kitchen Snape turning to bang his head against a wall.

"That's not very nice harry." Lucius said sitting in front of the brunette Harry snorting.

"It's for his own sanity." Harry stated simply. "Think about it. Even if he was my father, I couldn't tell him because of the potter blood. I am still a potter even as I carry Mathews blood in my veins Dumbledore's, Lily's and James are the most dominant of my blood."

"He would be torn, he would have to hate me even as he tried so hard to love me. He's hated me ever since I first stepped foot in the damn school. He respects Dumbledore, Dumbledore saved him but if he finds out the truth then he has to hate Dumbledore and Voldemort both and his sanity couldn't handle that."

"Not only that but hating all three of us he'd have absolutely no where to turn, he'd be suicidal within a month, half crazy within a week. And I couldn't do that to him, not even if it would give me immense satisfaction to see him like that I couldn't do it."

"Are you sure your not a slytherin?" Draco asked from the doorway smirking a bit and Harry chuckled.

"The sorting hat did want me in slytherin." Harry admitted smirking. "but a certain blond made me hate green." Harry said chuckling as Draco went beat red Blaise laughing as he shook his head.

"Snape's left by the way. He left after he beat himself over the head a few times."

"I don't blame him. I've always been able to piss him off." Harry said lounging in a chair yawning a bit as he snatched up a cup of tea from a passing house elf. "Has Devlin come back yet?"

"Not yet." Lucius said his head tilted. "I didn't know he was going to be showing up..."

"He's too much of a coward to face me when I'm angry, so he let Blaise calm me down before coming back to chew me out." Lucius was beat red.

"I am sorry about that. I hadn't meant to hear..."

"Yes you did." Harry interrupted. "That's the point of listening at doors. The fault is mine and mine alone. I was not angry at you, well, not really anyway." Lucius relaxed a bit trying to hide his sigh of relief and Harry smirked a bit.

"Aw are you afraid of me Lucius?" Harry asked grinning and Lucius stared into those black green eyes and without a hint of hesitation stated.

"Yes, I am." this made harry laugh and shake his head.

"I'm going to bed." Harry decided standing up and heading back to his 'cave'...OK so he was going to fix it first and then sleep. "Keep an eye on the papers tomorrow." Draco and Lucius shared confused looks then rounded on Blaise who grinned and nodded.

0000000000000

No one bothered to bother Harry in the morning, too curious about what would be in the papers to care what the all powerful wizard was up too. Blaise was the first to have the paper, since he was the only one patient enough to read it all through.

"Harry Potter, the known golden boy of the wizarding word, the icon of the light and the only hope for defeating He Who Must Not Be Named has Vanished from his home." Blaise read aloud. "No one seams to know where he has disappeared to, and in fact no one knew that he was missing."

"When asked what he knew Professor Albus Dumbledore stated that harry was safe, and training and that he had received letters from the Boy Who Lived and effectively stamped out any of our attempts to write a story before now."

"But now Harry Potter has written to us himself! Declaring Dumbledore to be a fraud and senile, and that he had no right to say what could and could not be written in our papers. We for one, agree with The Boy Who Lived."

"Harry, has even gone so far as to stake his own claim in the wizarding world war and has lined up his agenda for what he thinks would make the wizarding world a better place. Firmer rules in some area's, safer protections for the muggles from wizards, and even wizard protection from muggles."

"not many know what happens to a wizard child who is raised by a muggle family but it is very rarely good. Harry has even gone so far as to eliminate the barriers between light magic and dark, stating that the boundaries are stupid, and that just because something is unknown douse not mean that it is bad."

"he says that yes, he understands many spells are illegal for a reason, and should stay that way. But that just because something is labeled as 'bad' is not going to keep that spell from hitting you, nor will it stop the spell from existing."

"He has a point." Lucius agreed nodding Blaise smirking.

"It gets better." he teased smirking.

"Harry potter has also told of corruption deep within the ministry, and abuse at Hogwarts itself. Stories, some too dark to print." Blaise read about how Dumbledore used occlumency to control and spy on the students, and the stunts that Umbridge and the ministry had pulled to silence harry.

"All in all this reporter has to wonder, what has Dumbledore been up to? Should he be allowed to continue heading the school and what else has the grand wizard been hiding from us? I also have to wonder what Harry Potter is planning with He who must not be named and why harry has suddenly cut himself off from the entire wizarding world." Blaise smirking a bit folding the paper.

"That's all that's interesting. The rest is interviews with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, and Minerva McGonagall. They where the only ones willing to talk to the papers."

"Really?" Harry asked walking in yawning. "What did they have to say?" harry asked tugging the paper over smirking. 'we just hope harry is safe' that had been Hermione. 'it was bound to happen, I mean. Dumbledore's been acting cagey for a while now.' Ron of course.

'I will follow harry potter no matter the choices he makes. He is someone who has suffered, someone who understands wizards and muggles alike and will do whats best for both without even pondering the idea of revenge' McGonagall. Oh how wrong she was.

Harry snorted and set the paper down thanking the Elves who had brought him coffee and a fruit salad without even being asked. Lucius had to marvel at how harry always had the same thing for breakfast every single day.

"Master, there is a Forest Elf at the door sir to be let in." an elf said wringing her hands nervously and Lucius nodded.

"Let him in Tipsy." he ordered and she bowed low Devlin walking in a moment later, his own copy of the paper in hand which he used to hit Harry over the head Voldemort walking in after Devlin his nostrils flaring at the strange sight of Harry's sudden transformation.

"Brat, I'd chew you out but I'm too tired." Devlin said flopping down into a chair. "That old fool has been attempting to get into our forest." Harry had to snort.

"He really thinks he can break through Forest Elf barriers? I hope he dies trying." Harry said nodding Devlin laughing.

"He almost succeeded." Devlin admitted with a tired groan Harry's eyes meeting his hairline.

"I'll add my magic into the meld." he promised smirking. "He wont even be 'almost' then."

"You are certainly cocky." Voldemort stated smoothly Harry smirking a bit.

"I have five...six lines of magic running through me, I have every right to be cocky." harry stated simply his eyes closed Voldemort lifting startled nonexistent Eyebrow.

"Six bloodlines?" Voldemort asked and Harry laughed.

"Lucius told you I was not the son of lily and James potter." he stated and Voldemort nodded. "Well I used blood magic to combine all of my bloodlines, and all of the magic from them combined as well."

"How do you get six bloodlines?" Voldemort demanded scowling and harry smirked.

"Dumbledore used his own blood to tie my DNA to lily and James, so I have his DNA as well. And then Devlin's bloodline as he's the one that Adopted me into the Elf Clan." Harry explained taking another sip of coffee Voldemort's eyes narrowing. The Dark Lord did not like the carefree tone.

"i was civil." Harry said after a moment of silence. "Are you going to train me or should I look elsewhere?" the very room itself seamed to be holding it's breath, waiting for Voldemort s reaction. Fury? Amusement? Lucius fervently hoped for amusement.

Lucius's wish was met as the Dark lord grinned and then laughed sending chills down the Malfoy's backs, Blaise having already left being the more intelligent person. Devlin didn't seam to care who the man was and Harry wasn't afraid of anything anymore. (LIES! XDD sorry)

"A deal is a deal." Voldemort stated simply. "You will be trained." he stated looking the brunette over scowling a bit. "unfortunately the home I was planning on training you in was raided last week."

"You can train him in the forest." Devlin stated simply staring at Voldemort, as if daring him to comment. "It's the safest place for both harry and you." Voldemort paused, pondering that before nodding.

"Agreed." he stated simply looking Devlin over. "I thought your kind hated ours." Voldemort stated and Devlin smirked glancing at Voldemort.

"We do." he replied, completely calm Harry laughing as he stood.

"I'll be packing then." he said heading back to his room stretching as he shook free of the last of his sleepiness.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Harry was shaking hands with Lucius who was smirking a bit, Blaise already having stated that he was going to follow Harry in the War, Draco as well.

"I don't know, exactly who you are Mr Mathews." Lucius stated. "But your always welcome in malfoy manor."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy." Harry said smiling. "it means a lot to me."

"Would you mind following me? I want to show you something." Malfoy said smiling and Harry frowned, looking suspicious. "It's nothing bad." Lucius said now annoyed, a little.

"If you say so." Harry said slyly Lucius fixing him with a glare leading the way down to the kitchen pausing for a moment.

"You can't tell anyone about this." he said softly Harry blinking, a bit startled as Lucius opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" the house elves, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, Devlin, Darrin, a few other Forest Elves, the Weasly twins(whaaat!?) and Lucius yelled harry squeaking in surprise before glaring at them all.

"You are now all on my list." he hissed a hand to his heart. "Merlin almighty you almost gave me a heart attack!" he complained everyone laughing the twins pounding him on the back.

"We would have,"

"Invited the others,"

"But mum and Dad,"

"Said no because,"

"They thought it was a trick,"

"So we slipped out,"

"Don't tell mum." the twins stated Harry laughing and shaking his head.

"I won't." he promised chuckling as the twins circled him looking him over.

"Very hot."

"Sensual."

"Delicious."

"Knock it off!" Harry growled trying not to laugh Darrin laughing as he circled harry as well.

"Damn if he isn't better looking than me."

"You've already seen me dumb ass!" harry said laughing as he let himself be surrounded by the happiness of his very first, un-traumatic birthday.

"So how the hell did you all know it was my birthday?" harry demanded crossing his arms and Lucius chuckled pointing at Darrin, who was chatting up the twins.

"I'm kicking his ass." Harry decided smirking. "i have to admit though, this is the first birthday I've ever actually enjoyed." he admitted looking around at all the laughing people smiling softly to himself. "Almost makes me want to cry."

"Sarcasm and you get along too well." Draco complained passing harry for go at the table Harry laughing.

"This really is the first birthday I've ever actually enjoyed though." he admitted. "Usually I'm stuck at the Dursley's until tomorrow." Lucius scowled a bit.

"muggles." he muttered sneering harry grinning and nodding.

"muggles indeed. But you know half bloods and part bloods cant help who their parents are Lucius." Harry stated looking the other over. "How would you feel if you where suddenly shunned from society because your a pure blood?" he asked before walking away, Lucius staring after him, shocked.

When harry made a point he certainly chose the wrong thing to make it with. Pure bloods would never be shunned by society. Never...right?

They spent the night partying, laughing, shoving their faces full of cake and butterbeer, teasing each other, and just having a good time before they all left for home leaving Harry passed out on the table.

When the Malfoy's woke, Harry was gone, not to be seen for an entire school year, off in the forest, training with two of the most feared people in the world. Devlin Nightgrove and Lord Voldemort. Fear for harry.

* * *

And that's the chapter.^^ read and review and I'm sorry in advance for the next chapter. Please don't kill me.*hides under the bed.'

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

ALSO! if someone could show/tell me how to make italics and bold that would be a GREAT help becouse i can't figure it out on my own.


	10. Chapter 10

The Known Truth

Ch 10

Hey there Kaya here. This is the very last chapter so read it! Read it and love it!

I do not own harry potter.

* * *

Harry was walking down a forest path, as regal and gracefully as a human possibly can be. He almost seamed for elf than human at that point. The tree's swayed towards him with every step and harry laughed as he sat down leaning against the very same tree where Devlin had first talked to him.

The past months where the hardest most grueling harry had ever gone through, Voldemort had shown him and put him through every light and dark curse the world could conceive, save the killing curse and harry had already survived that.

Now he was eager to rest for a while and simply lay against his favorite tree and think about what he was about to do. Tomorrow, it would all end tomorrow. Dumbledore would pay for his mistakes and Tom had already dropped out of the war.

Tom was a smart man, he knew he couldn't face harry. Not in a fight or in government, so tom had simply vanished and now the death eaters where Harry's personal guards. Much to, some of their disgust. Tom, much as he tried to deny it, had taken a liking to 'young Mr Potter' despite harry no longer being a potter.

Harry sighed a little and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. How did he tell tom? COULD he tell tom? Of course he could he just had to figure out how.

"Hey tom guess what..." harry muttered under his breath shaking his head. How the hell did you just come out and tell someone that? You didn't that's how. Harry sighed and shook his head standing up and heading back to 'camp' patting the tree as he passed. It was now or never.

He settled down next to the small campfire Voldemort making a small meal over it watching harry with a small frown, as if harry puzzled him.

"You've been odd lately." Voldemort stated watching harry who shrugged snapping his fingers creating a shower of sparks grinning a bit.

"Tom...we need to talk, or rather, I do." Harry admitted Voldemort blinking at him frowning, suspicious. "When we where in second year you told me something, well your memory did."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked his fingers gripping his wand softly watching him.

"He said that we where alike in many ways." Harry stated prodding the fire with a stick watching embers flutter around.. "that we even looked alike. That's when I first got suspicious, a niggling thought in the back of my mind that just wouldn't go away."

"Harry, what are you going on about?" Voldemort demanded clutching his wand even harder.

"i started to dig, finding things Dumbledore never bothered to hide, because he never expected me to look for them. When Sirius died he confirmed everything. And I...was scared." Harry admitted Voldemort gulping a bit.

"My mother," harry said softly. "Was Merope Riddle." harry whispered softly Voldemort's eyes widening in a way that was most unlike him. "she got married, found another respected muggle, only this one actually loved her. Mathews his name was. Brother to Mia and Maya Mathews."One of which was dating one Severus Snape. I forget which." Harry explained.

"Dumbledore killed her the day I was born, then killed Mia, Maya, their parents and their brother to keep it hidden. No one found out until now." harry glanced at tom to see how he was taking the news. Harry couldn't tell. "While Shane was a muggle, or rather a squib, Mia and Maya where not." harry explained and Voldemort stood suddenly.

"You..are my brother." Voldemort said, almost demanded and Harry nodded. "And Dumbledore killed my mother?" Voldemort demanded again and again harry nodded. "And then replaced the dead potter baby with you?" again he nodded. "Why did you just..not say.."

"Would you have believed me? Would you have cared?" harry demanded frowning a bit and Voldemort hesitated before shaking his head.

"No, I wouldn't have." he agreed softly holding his hand over his eyes, unsure of what he was feeling, or what he was even supposed to feel. Lord Voldemort wasn't very good with emotions after all.

"I'll go then." Harry said standing. "let you think." harry said Voldemort laughing.

"To quote you, thinking gives me a migraine." Voldemort stated simply Harry grinning heading for Devlin who was sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"So you finally told him." Devlin stated and Harry grimaced.

"Yeah, dunno how he's taking it though." Harry admitted. "he's about as emotional as I am after all." harry said with a wry grin Devlin chuckling and shaking his head.

"Just let him alone for a while, he'll figure himself out." Devlin said with a grin and harry chuckled and nodded heading into the main village. It wasn't anything that muggles could see and it was in the thickest tangle of the woods where humans rarely walked anyways. Huts lined the path and settled int the tree's all over and harry grinned leaning on Devlin.

"Tomorrow it all ends. The war is done." he muttered Devlin grinning.

"No matter who wins, the war is done." Devlin agreed and harry chuckled. "mind if I borrow your battle robes Dev?" Harry asked smiling. "i think I'm going to need them." Devlin laughed and nodded and went into a hut to let harry try the said item on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

it was the next day, the next morning really. He was approaching the school from Hogsmead his battle robes, simple looking but with red smeared all over it almost decoratively. Red for blood, red for battles, red for war and, red for life. An Elf custom Dumbledore most likely wouldn't know.

As he stepped into the school grounds there was a flurry of movement. The students had been waiting for him, since harry had sent a letter officially requesting a duel with Dumbeldore. The man had to accept and now the entire student body was out to see, and so was every news reporter int eh wizarding world.

"Good morning." Harry said smiling slightly Ron and Hermione running foreward to slam into him from the front.

"HARRY! Oh god we where so worried!" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder Ron looking him over for injuries.

"Merlin mate, are you really going to face Dumbledore!? Can you really win!? There must be a better way come on don't do this!"

"I have to Ron. You'll understand in a moment. As soon as that old coot gets his ass down here." harry said giving them each a hug. "And if you never want to speak to me afterwords I'll understand. You should go find a safe place, it will be starting soon."

Ron and Hermione nodded as Dumbledore and the Teachers strode out of the school everyone tensing as they waited with bated breath. Harry was the first person to make a move once Dumbledore had stopped walking,

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry greeted Dumbledore nodding his own greeting. "Before we begin there are a few things I wish to talk to you about Albus." Harry admitted his eyes flashing dangerously and Dumbledore tensed. He had known this would happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. For the first time in his life Dumbledore felt helpless.

"Dumbledore is a fraud." Harry stated simply pointing at the man as he began to explain what the man had done, more and more words spilled form Harry's mouth and with every minute Dumbledore was getting redder and redder, more and more angry as the mutterings from the crowd grew into an enraged roar.

"it was for the good of the wizarding world!" Dumbledore yelled only to be drowned out by the outraged yells of the students and harry laughed and shook his head.

"Your a fool." Harry said his wand out all of a sudden and Dumbledore snarled. "And you will pay for your crimes against me and the wizarding world." harry growled his eyes narrowed As Dumbledore pulled his wand out as well.

"If you think you can beat me child you are sorely mistaken."

"I carry your blood Dumbledore, and your magic. I am already stronger than you!" Harry growled back as they bowed and took their stances watching each other waiting for one or the other to strike. Dumbledore made the first move his mind smashing against Harry's well guarded mind and Harry snarled striking back with a wave of his wand.

"Expeliarmus." Harry yelled giving his wand a flourish Dumbledore hissing as he gave his wand a flick sending harry flying back a few feet. All words stopped in that instant as the spells got darker and Dumbledore got more and more desperate.

It was rather startling to see how completely outclassed that Dumbledore was harry flinging spell after spell, flames and dragons made of water striking at Dumbledore who was struggling just to defend against harry the entire world silent as they waited to see the results of the battle.

Blow after blow rained among the school grounds as Dumbledore suddenly started tossing the killing curse, Harry yelping as he dove out of the way. And ran forwards. Dumbledore was so desperate he was putting the people at risk around him, completely uncaring. Harry wasn't about to let that stand.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry hissed waving his wand red splashing against the ground as Dumbledore was cut open the old man stumbling. "Expeliarmus!" harry snarled Dumbledore flying back a bit as his wand hit Harry's open hand. "Face it old man. You've lost." Harry stated simply.

Dumbledore had never looked so old as he did now, week and defeated he simply laid there as wizards gathered Dumbledore up and carted him off. First to the hospital, and then later to a cell for a trial. Which he would be found guilty.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as harry staggered, exhausted from the overuse of his magic. Hermione and Ron quickly supported harry on their shoulders looking worried.

"Hold on mate, we'll get you to the hospital wing." Ron said Hermione gulping.

"It's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." she whimpered as Voldemort strode into the school grounds heading straight for harry people backing far away from harry as Voldemort stopped in front of harry.

"Congratulations harry." Voldemort said his lip twitching into a grin. "You just ended a war without any loss of lives." Harry snorted.

"Too many had died during the war, I didn't want anymore people to suffer." harry said with a shrug Ron and Hermione staring at Voldemort wide eyed.

"As agreed, I am backing out of the war myself. The death eaters are disbanded and unmarked." Harry nodded grinning.

"Where will you go?" He asked, worried for his brother and Voldemort paused.

"i think, that I will go home." he admitted heading away and Harry grinned letting Ron and Hermione lead him inside.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Years later:

Harry sighed as he stared at the stack of paperwork on his desk slightly annoyed. Why did the minister of magic have to WORK so much!? As the youngest minister of magic the world had ever seen harry had created a rein of peace for wizards and muggles alike.

Voldemort had practically dropped off the map but a deliciously hot man by the name of Tom Riddle had just become headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry had to laugh at that, it was ridiculous.

Draco was now the quidditch captain of some random hotshot team and was now father to almost five kids. Five, really!? Harry wondered when pansy was gonna have the blond nuetered.

Blaise was an Aurer, ironically enough, he was quickly working his way up the ladder and was now in the running to be 'the big man in charge'

Hermione was now a healer in between teaching arithmacy at Hogwarts, she and Ron, who was on Draco's quidditch team, had gotten hitched and where expecting their first baby.

Harry and Ginny had gotten married and much to Voldemort's disgust they showed no signs of having children anytime soon.

"Harry James Mathews Riddle Potter!" speak of the devil. Harry grinned shoving his paperwork away to great his brother wondering what he was in trouble over this time. "What is the meaning of trying to castrate Draco!?"

"That would be pansy." Harry corrected Voldemort pausing.

"Then why was Draco so certain it was you?"

"Because it was me." Harry said smirking Voldemort's eye twitching.

"And pray tell when are YOU going to sire offspring!?"

"When are you?"

"I would need a wife, or at least a girlfriend first." Voldemort stated. "and your avoiding the subject."

"It will happen when it happens." Harry replied grinning, wondering if he should tell his brother that his wife was pregnant with twins. Naaah.

THE HAPPY ENDING

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA you all thought his dad was SNAAAPE! XDD

for the record I was going to have his dad be Voldemort, but I changed it halfway through because it just seamed to fit better if harry was Tom's brother.

Read and Review^^ flamers welcome!!!! XDD


End file.
